LA OTRA BANDA
by Ania Sorian 82
Summary: Hay una nueva banda de lanzadores en Bajoterra, pero sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, la banda de Shane tendrá que intervenir para saber cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de la "Hermandad". subo a clasificación T por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1

"LA OTRA BANDA" CAP.1

Desde hace 3 semanas atrás la banda de Shane ha recibido reportes de otro grupo de lanzadores que ha estado enfrentando a los hombres de Blakk y a otros bandidos e impartiendo justicia, todo eso sonaba muy bien, si no fuera porque son muy rudos con sus actos ya que han herido a varios de los guardias de Blakk, algunos de gravedad y aunque ninguno ha muerto eso no se podía permitir, ya que se salían de las reglas y tenía que seguirse la ley como era.

Hasta que un día después de recibir una llamada de auxilio, la banda de Shane se topó con uno de los miembros de ese grupo la cual se hacía llamar "LA HERMANDAD".

La banda llego al lugar y al verlo Eli Shane le grito:

-¡alto ahí amigo!-

El sujeto levanto la vista pero su cara no se veía ya que llevaba puesto un casco y tenía sometidos a los guardias de Blakk, al verlos corrió asía su Meca bestia que era un perro Doberman y huyo yendo la banda de Shane detrás de él.

-¡No escaparas!—dijo. Eli Shane

Y le disparo y una babosa demoledora intentando bloquearle el camino ocasionando un pequeño derrumbe, que el sujeto evadió fácilmente, los compañeros de Eli también disparaban pero no lograban darle hasta que el sujeto se metió a un desfiladero.

\- Ya lo tenemos—dijo Kord.

Entonces el tipo al verse atrapado se detuvo al igual que la banda de Shane.

\- ¡Bien amigo estas atrapado! —dijo Eli mientras le apuntaba y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Eso crees "mom cher"?—pregunto el individuo con acento francés1

E inmediatamente después se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de Eli.

-¡Baja tu arma Eli Shane!—

Este sintió que le apuntaban a la cabeza con una lanzadora Eli se sobresaltó un poco pero así lo hiso y le arrebataron la lanzadora.

Su amigo Kord volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz, pero otra voz femenina lo paró en seco y más cuando sintió que le apuntaban con una lanzadora en la espalda.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses grandote!—y acto seguido le quito su lanzadora.

Trixie y Pronto también fueron amenazados por la espalda.

-¡Lo siento señorita y señor topoide pero no puedo permitirles que hagan algo loco!—Dijo una voz de hombre con acento Texano2—ahora si me hacen el favor de tirar sus armas-

– ¡Si claro!—respondió Pronto asustado y tiro su lanzadora seguido de su amiga Trixie.

Cuando la banda de Shane estaba totalmente desarmada, la chica que amenazaba a Eli se puso de frente a él sin dejar de apuntarle este se le quedo viendo.

Tenía el pelo negro azulado largo hasta la cintura, peinado en una coleta alta y dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su cara, parecía de su edad, estaba vestida con el uniforme de los hombres de Blakk acepto que le faltaba la "V" roja que los caracterizaba al parecer se la había pintado o arrancado, también traía un cinturón blanco/azuloso peludo alrededor de su cintura, y tenía un antifaz negro, la acompañaba una babosa trilladora en su hombro izquierdo, Eli la miro fijamente a los ojos de color gris azulado.

\- ¡Pongan sus manos detrás de la nuca, ahora!—Ordeno la chica y la banda de Shane obedeció.

\- ¡Buen trabajo EVANNA! – dijo la chica de pelo negro azulado dirigiéndose al fugitivo que resulto ser mujer.

La banda de Shane se sorprendió un poco, esta se quitó el casco, dejando ver su pelo rojo que era un tono más fuerte que el de Trixie, tenía un corte de pelo extraño, corto del lado derecho y largo del lado izquierdo casi rosando el hombro y lo agito con coquetería para acomodárselo, también vestía de negro y traía antifaz como su compañera, tenía unos bellos ojos tricolor verde, miel y un poco de marrón, como seña particular tenía un lunar en su pómulo derecho.

-¡Merci ANIA!— respondió Evanna sonriente y bajo de su meca – ¿fue muy divertido, o no chicas?—

Pregunto está a sus babosas que traía en su bandolera estas chirriaron en señal de aprobación en especial una carnero que se posó en su hombro derecho y luego apunto con su lanzadora a Pronto.

-Bien—dijo Ania —tú y CRISTINA átenlos, los llevaremos "al punto".

-Si — respondió Evannna.

Y se acercó la chica que le apuntaba a Kord, vestía igual que sus amigas desde el traje negro hasta el antifaz del mismo color, tenía el pelo castaño claro ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo traía sujeto con un listón negro, era un poco más alta que sus compañeras por unos diez centímetros por lo menos y sus ojos eran color miel.

-¿Ya escuchaste?—pregunto Evanna.

\- Claro que si—respondió Cristina.

Y ambas dispararon sus babosas aracniredes las cuales ataron a cada uno de los miembros de la banda de Shane, terminado el trabajo las babosas regresaron con sus respectivas dueñas.

-¿Que quieren de nosotros?—pregunto Trixie molesta.

-No mucho—respondió Cristina mientras acariciaba a su babosa demoledora —por ahora su compañía.

-¡No sé ustedes pero Pronto esta intrigado y aterrado al mismo tiempo!—dijo el topoide en un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes amigo, saldremos de esto—dijo Eli mirando fijamente a Ania, esta solo sonrió un poco.

-EDMUNDO ayuda a las chicas a vendarles los ojos y asegúrense de que no vean—dijo Ania y le dio a esté cuatro pañuelos negros.

-Como digas Ania—respondió Edmundo y los tomo.

-¿Nos van a vendar?—pregunto el enorme Troll.

-Claro que si—respondió Ania con naturalidad como si todo eso fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Tienes problemas con eso?—pregunto Cristina que ya lo estaba vendando.

-Ya no—respondió Kord. Y los chicos de la Hermandad rieron un poco.

-Con su permiso señorita—dijo Edmundo y Trixie volteo a verlo antes de que la vendara

Era un chico bastante guapo, de pelo negro azabache y largo que llegaba debajo de sus hombros, lo traía sujeto con una liga pero de su lado derecho se le salía un mechón, musculoso pero no tosco, era más alto que Eli por lo menos 1.86, estaba vestido igual que sus compañeras, con antifaz del mismo color, alcanzo a ver el color de los ojos del chico que era marrón oscuro, traía un sombrero negro de vaquero y un par de babosas torpedo una a cada lado paradas en sus hombros, Eli lo observaba detenidamente para ver como trataba a Trixie.

-¿Es enserio, que clase de matones son ustedes? – pregunto Trixie.

-Los únicos en nuestra clase — respondió Evanna alegremente.

-No sabía que Blakk contratara guardias Educados—dijo Eli.

La Hermandad al escuchar esto rieron.

-¿Nosotros trabajar para ese tonto?- Dijo Cristina.

-¡Estamos locos pero no somos estúpidos! —respondió Evanna.

-Tendrá mucho dinero pero no nos llegaría al precio —contesto Edmundo.

-¿Entonces para quien trabajan?—pregunto Eli.

-¡Es sorpresa ya verás!— respondió Ania sonriendo y después solo vio obscuridad pues ya lo habían vendado.

En ese momento salto Burpy la babosa infierno de Eli sobre la cabeza de LK-E y empezó hacer chirridos de enojo.

-¡Hay Mira, que cosita más linda! – dijo Evanna.

-¡Mi vida!—Dijo Cristina acercándose, pues acababa de vendar a Pronto—¡se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja!-.

Burpy se quedó boquiabierto por las reacciones de las chicas, luego se prendió.

-Es valiente el pequeñín, ¿verdad?—dijo Edmundo a Ania.

En eso la babosa trilladora de Ania salto de su hombro y se puso frente a Burpy y empezó a discutir con él.

Las demás babosas de Eli se unieron a la discusión, las otras babosas de Ania también se unieron segundos después todas chirreaban molestas pero realmente ninguna se entendía.

-¡Silencio! – Grito Ania y todas se callaron— vamos mis pequeñas, a sus lugares - les dijo está a sus babosas y estas obedecieron, luego Ania les dijo en voz baja para que solo oyeran Burpy y sus compañeras – escuchen no les haremos daño, si no fuera así, ¿no creen que ya les hubiera pasado algo?-.

Burpy la vio a los ojos y volteo a ver a sus amigas y les dijo algo, luego resignadas todas volvieron a sus lugares.

-Bien — dijo Ania – ¿todos listos? - si - respondieron sus compañeros – vámonos —dijo Ania y montaron las mecas de la banda de Shane sin bajar a sus respectivos tripulantes, todos acepto Evanna ya que ella traía su propia meca bestia eh iba guiando a la meca de Pronto, así todos emprendieron su camino hacia "el punto".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir lo antes posible los demás capítulos.**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas (eso si constructivas), saludos y demás **

**Un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte para todos.**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**

(1)._ 1.- las palabras que dice Evanna son en frances, ya que ella nacio en ese pais, aunque el acento ya no lo tiene tan marcado como Sedo así que la leeran de ves en cuando hablando de esa forma.

(2)._ Es obvio que los de Bajoterra no saben nada de Texas pero lo puse para que ustedes se den una idea de cómo habla mi OC Edmundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"LA OTRA BANDA" CAP.2

"La Hermandad" había atrapado a la Banda de Shane e iban en camino hacia "el punto" la guarida de los primeros.

Todos estaban muy callados hasta que Pronto rompió el silencio.

\- Es muy lejos a donde vamos por que Pronto tiene que hacer una parada técnica ya que tomo muchas malteadas –dijo este.

\- Ya casi llegamos "mom ami" – dijo Evanna – solo aguanta un poco -.

\- Si—respondió Ania que iba al frente del grupo y los había escuchado – no pienses en cascadas con agua cayendo, en mangueras con agua salpicando el piso, en fuentes con agua saltando, agua del grifo corriendo….-

Edmundo empezó hacer ruido de agua.

– ¡Si ya entendí, gracias!— dijo Pronto algo exasperado, los chicos de la Hermandad rieron.

\- No entiendo– dijo Eli – nos atrapan, nos amarran, nos vendan los ojos, y nos llevan a quien sabe dónde y aun así nos tratan bien -.

– Somos educados—contesto Cristina.

– ¡Huy sí! no saben cuánto—dijo Evanna

En eso Ania hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y paro la Meca de Eli, todos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ania? – Pregunto Edmundo.

– ¡Escuche algo! – Respondió esta en voz baja pero audible para sus amigos y se escuchaba absoluto silencio.

– ¿Cristina?— pregunto Ania.

– ¡Si tienes razón, nos están siguiendo! – respondió Cristina y en su tono de voz se notó un poco tensa.

\- ¡Aceleremos entonces! – dijo Ania y arranco tan rápido a LK-E que por poco se caía Eli, Ania lo sujeto a tiempo del cuello de la camisa para que no callera de la meca y los demás la siguieron.

Evanna puso en automático a la Mecabestia de Pronto, subió a este a la suya y acelero, en eso les empezaron a disparar, los chicos hacían zigzag para evitar las babosas malvadas explosivas y ellos también respondían a los disparos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, quien nos está atacando?—pregunto Eli.

\- ¡Los hombres de Blakk! – respondió Ania.

\- ¡Desátame deja que te ayude! – Dijo Eli – los podremos derrotar más rápido –

-¡No!—dijo Ania – podemos manejarlos.

– haaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaba Pronto –¡ Vamos a morir!—

\- ¡deja de gritar topoide que me pones nerviosa! – grito Evanna molesta mientras disparaba una demoledora.

En ese momento una Armachomp le paso rosando a Edmundo este volteo a ver a Trixie para ver si estaba bien al ver que no le había pasado nada le dijo

– perdóneme señorita –

\- ¿por qué? – Pregunto una confundida Trixie.

Y en ese momento Edmundo giro un poco sobre su asiento.

\- por esto…- y la rodeo con su brazo derecho por la cintura y la jalo hacia el frente de él con una facilidad sorprendente quedando sentada de lado.

– No me voy a arriesgar a que le pase algo - Edmundo no la vio pero Trixie se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras, este la volvió a sujetar para que no se callera por el movimiento de la meca.

Cristina quería disparar pero no podía ya que era imposible divisar a los hombres de Blakk pues traía al enorme troll atrás de ella.

–¡Rayos!—Dijo esta y luego se le ocurrió una idea, puso la meca bestia de Kord en automático.

– escúchame bien grandote no te vayas a mover – dijo Cristina.

\- ¿Que, por qué? – respondió Kord.

Y en eso sintió que Cristina se puso de pie en el asiento de la meca y se apoyó un poco solo para conservar el equilibrio en el hombro izquierdo de este, luego disparo su babosa aracniredes y esta hiso un lazo tan fino pero resistente que los guardias que venían al último de su grupo no lo vierony al pasar por ahí cayeron de sus mecas.

– ¡Bien! – grito Cristina y en ese momento la meca de Kord golpeo una roca en el suelo haciendo que Cristina casi callera al suelo y lo que la salvo fue sostenerse de Kord claro que tuvo que abrazarlo para evitar caer, gracias al cielo Kord no la vio pero esta se moría de la vergüenza poniéndose roja como un tomate, luego tomo asiento.

—lo siento - dijo Cristina

\- No te preocupes - dijo Kord y este también tenía un rubor rosa oscuro, pues el aroma de Cristi lo había captado perfectamente bien y aun lo aspiraba ya que se impregno en su ropa.

Delante de ellos había una curva por la que pasarían – ¡Evanna usa a tus neblinosas1!—grito Ania.

– ¡Sí! – respondió esta y disparo la primera cuando iban pasando sus amigos y la otra a sus espaldas antes de que los guardias de Blakk la pudieran ver, como era una niebla muy espesa estos no pudieron ver la vuelta y chocaron contra la pared haciendo un estruendo horrible, entonces Evanna volteo y vio que no los seguían.

– ¡Listo!—grito esta - ¡ya no nos siguen! –

Y Edmundo miro hacia atrás y vio que dos de los guardias se habían salvado (pues fueron siete los que los habían seguido).

– ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Edmundo.

Evanna volteo y los vio.

– ¡maldición! – Dijo esta entre dientes-¡Todavía faltan dos! – Grito Evanna.

Aunque les llevaban unos metros de ventaja no dejaban de atacarlos con Hop Jack y Grimmstone.

-¡Creo que el gran Pronto ya no tiene que ir al baño! – Grito este.

— ¡más te vale que no sea cierto "mom ami"! – Le dijo Evanna con un tono amenazador –¡ porque si es así serás topoide muerto!-

Pronto trago saliva, entonces llegaron a otra curva.

– ¡Edmundo es tu turno! –Grito Ania.

– ¡Estoy en eso! – respondió este.

Soltó por un momento el manubrio de la meca de Trixiy disparo una babosa punzante la cual reboto en las paredes hasta dar con una roca que sobresalía de un muro del lado derecho y esta abrió una compuerta oculta que estaba a un costado de la curva, los chicos entraron rápidamente cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos justo a tiempo, un minuto después los hombres de Blakk iban pasando de largo.

-¡Listo! –dijo Cristina mientras cerraba una pequeña compuerta en la pared por la cual saco un pequeño espejo para ver – ya se fueron.

– Pensé que no lo lograríamos – dijo Evanna que bajaba de su meca – esos idiotas se han vuelto más persistentes.

– Y como no si su jefe los ha de estar amenazando – respondió Edmundo – les urge atraparnos.

– ¿Pero por qué? – Pregunto Trixie.

-jajaja, le hemos hecho algunas maldades al Dr. Blakk – dijo Evanna riendo.

– Ese hombre no tiene sentido del humor – dijo Cristina acercándose a Kord para desatarlo.

– Ni vergüenza – dijo Ania - y tampoco sus hombres.

Y en ese momento les quitaron las vendas de los ojos, cuando Eli pudo enfocar bien vio que estaban en un garaje de color gris claro que estaba muy iluminado por cuatro lámparas grandes, era enorme en el cabrían veinte Mecas-mamut y observo que no muy lejos de ellos estaban tres mecas estacionadas en un rincón, un meca caballo de color blanco, un meca oso negro y un meca tigre de color Blanco y rayas plateadas.

\- ¿Y bien que les parece? – Pregunto Evanna, los chicos no respondieron pues se sorprendieron al ver tanto espacio y fueron bajando de sus mecas.

– ¿Me permite señorita? – pregunto Edmundo quitándose su sombrero y ofreciéndole su mano a Trixie para ayudarla a bajar de sumeca.

– Gracias –dijo esta

y lo acepto porque después de todo Edmundo nunca se portó grosero, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de un celoso Eli, pero Trixie no se dio cuenta de eso a excepción de Ania y Evanna que se le quedaron viendo a Eli y luego intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron.

– ¡Este lugar es muy grande! –dijo un sorprendido Kord – y se dirigió a las mecas que estaban estacionadas para examinarlas, luego Edmundo fue hacia una pared y le dio un pequeño golpe este abrió una pequeña compuerta y había un teclado, pulso unos números rápidamente y se volvió a cerrar de repente se abrieron dos enormes compuertas y en su interior había herramientas para arreglar mecas.

Cuando Kord vio esto se emocionó.

– ¡WOOW es impresionante! –Dijo Kord – ¡mira todas esas herramientas, incluso tienen algunas que usan en el taller de mecas!-

– ¿te gustan? – Pregunto Edmundo.

– ¿Estas bromeando? –Dijo Kord - son geniales! Aquí tienes todo para arreglarlas-.

– Casi todo—dijo Edmundo – nos hace falta un troll experto en mecánica.

– ¿¡Enserio!?—Pregunto Kord sorprendido – ¿entonces quién es el que se las arregla?-

– pues…-

-¿Pronto siente interrumpir pero puedo usar el baño? – pregunto el topoide al parar a Edmundo con un poco de desesperación por la urgencia que tenía.

– Si claro, es aquella puerta café – dijo el texano señalando el lugar.

– ¡Gracias! – contesto Pronto y salió corriendo hacia haya.

– Bueno – dijo Ania – vengan con nosotros hay otro lugar donde podremos hablar cómodamente –

Y se dirigió junto con sus compañeros a un portón grande y negro el cual se abrió cuando Ania apretó un botón, era un elevador y todos entraron, Pronto salió del baño y los alcanzo.

– Al fin! Pronto se siente aliviado-.

– ¿Y siempre se comporta así "son ami"? – Inquirió Evanna y sus amigos se rieron.

– No tienes idea – dijo Kord bromeando– a veces es peor -

\- ¡Oye! Te escuche grandulón– contesto Pronto un poco molesto.

Ania apretó el botón del segundo piso y en un momento ya estaban ahí, al abrirse la puerta la banda de Shane se sorprendió un poco pues la habitación era más amplia que su guarida y un poco mejor, en el centro de esta había una sala de imitación de cuero de color negro, mas haya estaba la cocina, también tenían un billar, una Rockola (o juke box), una máquina de pin ball, de lado izquierdo a la entrada estaba un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un gimnasio, en la sala un gran televisor, y debajo de este una consola de juegos de video, algunas puertas más y una escalera que daba a un pasillo en la parte de arriba.

– Sean bienvenidos "al punto"—dijo Cristina – pónganse cómodos ¿quieren algo de tomar?—

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos ante aquella pregunta.

– ¡Pronto quiere una rica malteada!–contesto el topoide.

– ¿Bien y ustedes? – pregunto de nuevo Cristina.

– mmmm si lo mismo – dijo Kord algo dudoso.

– si yo también – respondió Trixie.

– lo mismo gracias – dijo Eli seriamente.

En eso se acercó Ania – ¿querrán de comer sus babosas? – Inquirió esta y su babosa trilladora salto de gusto al escuchar esas palabras, Burpy miro a Eli.

– Ve si quieres Burpy– respondió Eli.

– En un momento regresamos – dijo Cristina

Burpy junto con sus compañeras y las demás babosas de la Banda de Shane fueron tras Cristina y Ania hasta la cocina en eso escucharon unos chirridos que venían de una pequeña puertecilla.

-Ah! ya llegaron – dijo Ania al ver a las babosas que usaron al defenderse – justo a tiempo chicos, vengan a comer hicieron un gran trabajo el día de hoy y se lo han ganado –

Las babosas chirrearon de gusto y fueron con ella, Ania les sirvió en los platos arriba de la mesa estas saltaron para subirse y todas empezaron a comer, Burpy y sus amigos se quedaron un poco distanciados, la trilladora de Ania les hiso una seña de que se acercaran a comer y les hicieron espacio, entonces las babosas de Eli y la banda se miraron unas a otras y fueron hacia ellos.

Trixie se sentó en la sala junto a Kord y vieron una revista que estaba en la mesita de té que estaba enfrente de ellos, Pronto fue a ver la máquina de pin ball, Eli se acercó a sus compañeros en la sala.

– No creen que son algo extraños, bueno lo digo por su manera de comportarse, primero rudos y después amables-.

– Solo hay que estar alerta – dijo Kord – por si no tienen buenas intenciones y las cosas salen mal –

\- Estén atentos –dijo Eli – no confió en ellos –

-Está bien – respondió Trixie – aunque….. –

-¿qué pasa? – Pregunto Eli y la miro extrañado.

– ¿no crees que si nos quisieran hacer algo, lo hubieran hecho en el momento que nos atraparon? – Pregunto Trixie y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Edmundo ayudando a sus amigas.

– Puede ser – contesto Eli algo molesto, pues se fijó a quien veía Trixie esta lo vio pero pensó que su enojo era por la desconfianza que les tenia, Kord esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la molestia de su amigo pues ya se imaginaba el por qué.

– Pero aun así no podemos confiarnos recuerden lo que paso con Twist – continuo Eli que no se fijó en la reacción de su amigo troll.

\- Es cierto – respondió Trixie y se puso seria.

– No te preocupes amigo – dijo Kord – estaremos vigilando.

\- Bien—dijo Eli

y se empezó a pasear por ahí viendo las cosas a su alrededor hasta que paso por una repisa con varias fotos de diferentes tamaños y en diferentes marcos, Ania se fijó en esto y le dio un pequeño codazo a Cristina esta la miro y Ania le hiso una seña con la cabeza hacia Eli, este ya iba a pasar de largo cuando una de esas fotos le llamo la atención, su corazón dio un vuelco tomo la foto y no lo podía creer, era él de niño y estaba con su padre pero habían dos personas más, dos hombres, uno a cada lado de su papá que de inmediato reconoció.

\- ¿Hay algo que te guste Eli?—pregunto Cristina sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se había dado de en qué momento se le acercó.

\- ¿¡Dime, porque tienen ustedes esta foto!? –cuestiono un sorprendido Eli, Cristina se le quedo viendo y solo sonrió un poco torcido.

-Creo que llego el momento…..—dijo Cristina finalmente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si yo sé que no soy buena para el suspenso pero no lo mencionen jeje!**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a TwinsLove, CrixArtist y a YokarinAvila por los reviews de mi primer capítulo. **

**Y para responder a YokarinAvila no te preocupes amiga a mí también me gusta la pareja que hacen Eli y Trixie así que no habrá emparejamiento con ninguno de mis OC´s. **

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos****. **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**

**(1)._ yo sé que hay una babosa que ase una pantalla de humo, se me ocurrió hacer una babosa que hiciera neblina la cual puede durar por media hora y me gusto la palabra "neblinosa" entonces se podría decir que hice una babosa Oc, XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.3

Eli descubrió que la "Hermandad" tenía una foto donde aparecía él de niño, su padre y otros dos hombres.

\- Creo que llego el momento….- dijo Cristina que sonreía un poco torcido, a Eli esto le dio mala espina.

-¿De qué? – pregunto este un poco nervioso e instintivamente quiso tomar su lanzadora pero se acordó que se la habían quitado.

\- ¡aquí están las malteadas! – anuncio Evanna que las llevaba en una charola y las puso en la mesita de centro, seguida de Ania y Edmundo, que llevaban soda en lata.

\- Toma Cristina – dijo Ania acercándose a está, ofreciéndole una soda y se le quedo viendo a Eli.

\- ¡Gracias Ania! – respondió Cristina y la agarro -¿nos sentamos? – le pregunto Cristina a Eli señalando el sillón donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

\- Bien – contesto Eli seriamente y tomo asiento junto a Trixie, esta solo lo miraba pues el no dejaba de sujetar la foto que había tomado de la repisa.

– ¿puedo? – Le pregunto Trixie a Eli.

– ¿mmm qué? – Pregunto este ya que se había sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos al seguir viendo la foto.

– ¿que si puedo ver la fotografía? – pregunto de nuevo Trixie sonriéndole.

– ¡Ah! si claro – respondió Eli un poco nervioso pues se había sentado demasiado cerca de ella sin darse cuenta, Edmundo los observaba y Kord noto esto.

\- Muy bien Eli – comenzó hablar Cristina ya sentada junto a sus compañeros de la Hermandad.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?–Dijo esta – aunque ten en cuenta que nosotros solo podremos decirte lo que creamos conveniente que sepas -.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestiono Eli molesto, no le gustaba tanto misterio– ¿porque?-

– Créeme será mejor así – Respondió Cristina – lo hacemos pensando en su seguridad-.

\- Pero eso no es justo –contesto un poco molesta Trixie–nos están tratando como niños-.

\- Claro que no – respondió Evanna –solo les evitamos algunos problemas futuros –

-¿Cómo cuáles?—pregunto Kord—

\- Como que Blakk los use a ustedes en nuestra contra – dijo Ania.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió Eli – ¿pero si no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes? Además la forma en que se acercaron a nosotros no fue muy amigable que digamos—

-Por esa razón hicimos este plan –dijo Ania mientras abría su soda – ¡además fue muy emocionante! -

\- Es mejor que el Dr. Blakk crea que no estamos con ustedes, si alguna vez los atrapan los usarían como carnada –dijo Edmundo.

\- ¡El gran Pronto piensa que todo esto es raro!– dijo el topoide y se sentó junto a Kord mientras tomaba una malteada enorme.

–¡Espera! – Dijo Kord asiendo que Pronto y sus demás compañeros se sobresaltaran, la Hermandad los miraba atentamente - esa es mía—

– ¿Por qué?—cuestiono Pronto.

—El tamaño – respondió Kord mientras la tomaba - yo soy grande, la malteada grande es mía.

– ¡Ah, por favor! – dijo el topoide con fastidio

El troll le dio un gran sorbo a su malteada ante un Pronto muy molesto pero como no podía quedarse con las ganas tomo la que estaba al lado de la de Kord.

\- Es cierto – confirmo Eli volviendo al tema – ¿cómo sabemos que no nos quieren hacer daño?-

\- ¿Siguen vivos, no es así?—respondió Ania mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Eli no pudo contradecir ese argumento pero seguía dudando de sus intenciones.

\- Está bien – dijo Eli – ¿para empezar quiero saber quiénes son ustedes?—

\- Lo sabes Eli – contesto Cristina –somos la Hermandad –

\- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! – Dijo Eli un poco molesto por la evasiva de Cristina – ¿realmente quiénes son? –

Cristina sonrió un poco he inclino la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijo dando a entender que ya se lo había explicado.

\- Solo lo necesario, si ya entendí—respondió Eli sin disimular su expresión de fastidio luego tomo su malteada y le dio un trago.

\- Pero si podemos decirles nuestros nombres, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya los han escuchado pues hemos estado diciéndolos todo el tiempo – dijo Cristina.

\- Claro—contesto Eli –tú te llamas Cristina—

\- Cierto – respondió está sonriendo.

\- Tú eres Evanna– dijo Eli viendo a la pelirroja Escarlata.

-Así es "mon ami", ese es mi nombre no lo gastes – corroboro esta con tono sexy y le guiño un ojo, a lo cual a Trixie no le hizo nada de gracia pero no lo demostró.

\- ¿Emm….Edmundo, verdad? –Pregunto Eli haciendo como que no recordaba su nombre.

-Pero pueden llamarme Ed– dijo este sonriendo y se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto volviéndoselo a poner.

\- Y por último… Ania– dijo Eli el cual se puso un poco nervioso pues esta lo miraba fijamente mientras tomaba su bebida, esa chica era extraña, Eli sintió por un momento un leve escalofrió, seguido de una extraña sensación, como si Ania en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima.

\- ¡Exacto! – Contesto finalmente esta que lo seguía mirando – tienes buena memoria Eli-.

\- Entonces puedo preguntar ¿qué hacen en Bajoterra? – pregunto Trixie mientras agarraba el vaso y bebía de él.

\- Eso también te lo puedo decir –hablo Cristina – venimos a ayudarlos –

-¿¡Queee!? – pregunto la banda sorprendida.

-Si—dijo Ania – y parte de la respuesta a eso está en lo que traías en tus manos Eli—

– No entiendo, a menos que…—dijo Eli viendo la foto que en esos momentos traía Trixie y fijo la vista en los hombres que estaban a cada lado de su padre– ¿qué tienen que ver ustedes con ellos?—

–Son conocidos nuestros – respondió Ania – ellos nos mandaron como un favor especial hacia tu padre, nos dijeron que cuando los Shane tuvieran problemas, debíamos ayudarlos y aquí estamos-.

-Eli sabemos lo de tu padre y solo quiero decirte en nombre de mis amigos y yo que sentimos tu perdida –dijo Cristina seriamente.

-Gracias – contesto Eli algo tenso, pues no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema.

\- ¿Eli quiénes son esos hombres que están con ustedes? – Cuestiono Trixie para desviar el momento incomodo

Elí se quedó callado un momento y luego dijo con un tono de nostalgia – son los mejores amigos de mi padre – y sonrió un poco al recordarlos en el momento que Trixie le entregaba de nuevo la foto.

– Sus nombres son AKREON…– dijo este señalando a un hombre de pelo castaño claro, lacio y corto, ojos café claro y era un poco más alto que el padre de Eli por unos cuantos centímetros.

– Y este señor de aquí, es DANTE – dijo Eli mostrando al otro individuo—pero le gusta que solo lo llamen DAN—

Ania sonrío al escuchar eso, ninguno de la banda de Shane se percato de ello, solo los amigos de esta.

El hombre del que hablaba Eli, tenia pelo rubio, largo y lacio que en ese momento lo llevaba sujeto de cola de caballo, de ojos azules y de la misma altura de su otro compañero, ambos eran bien parecidos y de complexión fornida pero sin exagerar.

Entonces Eli sonrió más abiertamente

– Ellos son muy buenas personas yo los conocí a los 4 años, nos visitaban algunas veces, en el tiempo en que papá estaba descansando de resguardar Bajoterra, cuando iban me dejaban quedarme mientras ellos platicaban o si salían a algún lado le decían a mi papá que me llevara, me divertía mucho con ellos podría decirse que para mi padre eran como sus hermanos y por esa razón yo les decía tíos– Eli suspiro hondo y continuo – eran muy buenos tiempos –Ania y Cristina se miraron.

\- Tengo otra pregunta—dijo Eli – ¿Por qué no vinieron Dan y Akreon a ayudarnos y los mandaron a ustedes? –

\- No cuestionamos sus razones Eli –Dijo Ania un poco tensa – solo obedecemos ordenes-

A Eli no le convenció esa respuesta pero tuvo que aceptarla.

En ese momento las babosas ya habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a la sala cada quien con sus respectivos lanzadores.

-¿Comieron bien Chicos?—pregunto Elí, estas chirriaron alegremente y asintieron luego subieron a sus capsulas y Burpy a su hombro ya cuando se acomodó dio un pequeño bostezo.

– ¿Te cayo de peso la comida verdad amiguito? – pregunto este y Burpy sonrió, luego dirigió su mirada a la foto que traía Eli y chirrió señalando a Dan y Akreon.

\- Si Burpy, son mis tíos –dijo Eli – ¿tú también los recuerdas?—

Este asintió y luego volvió a bostezar, Eli hiso lo mismo.

– ¿Y qué más sabes sobre ellos Eli?—pregunto Ania mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Eli sonrió con suficiencia y le dijo – yo también les diré lo que yo crea conveniente que sepan—

Ania puso cara seria y miro a sus amigos, luego esbozo una sonrisa y le contesto

– ¡Buen chico! aprendes rápido - este quedó desconcertado ante la actitud de Ania pues creyó que se molestaría.

Luego Eli pensó un momento y cuestiono – ¿y cómo sé que es verdad que vienen de parte de ellos?—

\- Buena pregunta – contesto Ed mientras acariciaba a sus dos babosas torpedo –tendrás que arriesgarte a creernos–

\- Aunque es muy probable que no lo hagas –dijo Cristina - y no te podemos culpar, después de lo que pasó con TWIST es obvio que no confíes en nadie—

\- ¿Pero cómo saben….?—cuestiono un sorprendido Kord

\- ¡Fácil!—respondió Evanna interrumpiéndolo – los hemos estado vigilando desde hace seis meses-.

Los miembros de la Banda de Shane se quedaron atónitos ante aquella revelación, no lo podían creer, tantas cosas que han pasado y ellos ni en cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados.

\- También sabíamos – continuo Cristina - que Twist iba con Blakk a informarle de sus planes, pues lo vimos ir a la ciudadela de este después de estar con ustedes.

\- De hecho lo estamos vigilando también a él – dijo Ania – y sabemos que entrena en una caverna no muy lejos de aquí-.

\- Bueno, si sabían lo de Twist ¿porque no nos lo dijeron? –pregunto Eli.

\- Si – dijo Kord –una advertencia no estaba de más -.

\- ¿Nos hubieran creído? – Inquirió Cristina –es seguro que no, puesto que jamás nos habían visto y él había salvado sus vidas, es lógico que él tuviera más credibilidad ante ustedes-.

\- Y necesitaban descubrirlo por ustedes mismos – dijo Ania – si nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo, Twist también sabría de nosotros, se lo diría a su jefe y perderíamos el elemento sorpresa, además vimos que podían con la situación y preferimos no intervenir -.

\- ¡Que no vieron que si se puso difícil la pelea! – Dijo Pronto –¡por poco y nos matan!—

-Pero no paso—respondió Cristina – estábamos atentos a cualquier cosa… aunque una de nosotros no estaba muy calmada que digamos, quería meterse en cuanto empezó la pelea—

Evanna y Ed se le quedaron viendo a Ania, esta solo sonrió y no pareció inmutarse ante lo que dijo Cristina.

\- ¿Qué?—pregunto Ania asiéndose la desentendida y su babosa trilladora se rio– saben cómo soy dicen "pelea" y hay voy— los chicos de la Hermandad rieron.

\- Pero tenemos que advertirles—dijo cristina –- Twist le dio mucha información al sobre ustedes y eso no es bueno-.

\- ¿Y cómo saben eso?—cuestiono Trixie.

\- Le hicimos a Blakk lo mismo que mando hacer con ustedes –dijo Ania –tenemos a tres "infiltrados" dentro su organización.

\- Es por eso que sabemos dónde guarda su agua oscura y cuáles son sus planes–comento Ed -vamos un paso delante de él y esa es la razón de por qué quiere atraparnos-.

-Aunque Blakk no es el único que sabe cosas de ustedes –dijo Evanna – nosotros también, es el resultado de estarlos vigilando durante estos seis meses-.

\- Entonces deben de saber de las grandes proezas de Pronto "el magnífico"—presumió el topoide.

-¿De quién?—pregunto Evanna y sus amigos rieron.

— ¿Cómo que de quién?—cuestiono Pronto algo molesto – yo soy, Pronto "el magnífico"—

-La verdad que no sé de qué proezas estás hablando—respondió Evanna con cierto aburrimiento – solo sabemos que eres un rastreador y que conoces de atajos y esas cosas –

\- ¡Pero cómo te atreves!, un simple rastreador, ¡claro que no! Pronto es el alma de la Banda de Shane y he hecho grandes cosas— contesto el topoide visiblemente molesto.

\- ¡Cálmate Pronto! – Dijo Cristina – lo que Evanna quiso decir es que solo conocemos lo que has hecho en estos seis meses -.

\- No le cambies Cristina – contesto Evanna sonriendo – es verdad lo que dije yo nunca he escuchado nada sobre un tal Pronto "el magnífico"-.

-¿¡Queee!?—Pregunto Pronto sorprendido al borde de un colapso.

-¡Basta Evanna!—Respondió Cristina un poco molesta – como verán la habilidad de Evanna es sacar de quicio a las personas – Ed y Ania incluso Evanna rieron de buena gana.

\- Casi lo mismo que tu Pronto jajajaja!—dijo Kord riendo.

-¡Oh! Cállate—contesto Pronto aun enojado, le habían pegado duro en su orgullo, bebió lo último que había en el vaso y extrañamente empezó a bostezar.

\- Entonces resumiendo –dijo Eli – según ustedes, están aquí para ayudarnos, no nos harán daño y no dirán todo lo que saben ¿verdad?—

\- Todo a su tiempo Eli – contesto Cristina sonriendo un poco –dije que solo contestaríamos a algunas de tus preguntas más nunca dije que no sabrías toda la verdad, te diremos todo lo que quieras saber….. Algún día -.

\- ¿Y así quieren que confiemos en ustedes?—pregunto Eli molesto – como yo lo veo pueden estar trabajando para Blakk, y quieren engañarnos para averiguar más cosas que Twist no pudo -.

\- En ningún momento les pedimos su confianza –respondió Ania un poco molesta - aunque tienen razón de no darla tan fácilmente - y al acabar de decir esto la Hermandad rápidamente se puso de pie y les apuntaban a la banda de Shane con sus propias armas, estos por instinto se pusieron de pie.

Los chicos y chica se quedaron parados y helados, no podían escapar, mucho menos defenderse y estaban muy cerca de ellos en definitiva de eso no saldrían tan fácil.

\- ¿Entonces este es el final del gran pronto "el magnífico"? – Y sus amigos lo voltearon a ver – ah! sí y también el de ustedes, lo siento—dijo Pronto apenado.

Ania sonrió y les dijo – nosotros jamás les pediríamos que confiaran en nosotros…. — y se acercó a Eli, este permaneció de pie en su lugar pues ella le seguía apuntando y acto seguido giro el arma ofreciéndole el mango de la lanzadora a este, Eli estaba confundido pensó que era alguna otra trampa.

-….Y eso es porque preferimos ganárnosla Eli Shane – los compañeros de Ania se acercaron y les devolvieron sus armas a los amigos de Eli, estos estaban confundidos al igual que su líder pero las tomaron.

Eli la miro y lentamente tomo su lanzadora en ese momento Burpy cayó del hombro de Eli y Ania lo alcanzo a agarrar luego y se lo paso a Evanna.

\- ¿Burpy estas…..?- pregunto Eli pero no termino la frase cuando se escuchó un golpe seco de algo que cayó, era pronto y estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Luego le siguió Kord cayendo en el sillón al igual que Trixie.

-¿Chicos … están…. Bien?…..—pregunto Eli que empezó a sentirse somnoliento, vio que la Hermandad solo lo observaba, a sus babosas que estaban dormidas en sus capsulas y a su alrededor todo empezaba a verse borroso, miro su vaso que lo había dejado a la mitad y comprendió todo.

-¿Que nos hicieron…?—fue lo último que dijo Eli antes de caer de frente, Evanna pateo la mesa de centro e inmediatamente después Ania lo sujeto para que no cayera.

– No te preocupes Eli –le dijo esta al oído – recuerda, es por su protección –

El Shane la alcanzo a escuchar y ya no supo más de él.

\- ¿Estás segura Evanna de que están bien dormidos?— cuestiono Ed.

–Si – respondió está sonriendo – mis polvillos para dormir siempre funcionan te dejan absolutamente inconsciente, no sientes nada –

– Solo espero que nunca me los tengas que dar jajaja! –Contesto Ed riendo.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no te los he dado ya?—pregunto Evanna con una sonrisa pícara, Ed se le quedo viendo y trago fuerte, luego sonrió con nerviosismo.

– ¿cómo le hiciste para no pasarte de la dosis Evanna? – Inquirió Ania – porque Kord necesitaba más que los otros chicos –

\- Es por eso que le serví en el vaso grande–contesto Evanna – sabía que lo escogería, a veces los hombres son tan predecibles –y vio de reojo a Ed.

–¡Oye! – replico este sonriendo.

En ese momento las babosas de la Hermandad chirriaron.

-¡Oh claro! – Dijo Ania posando en su mano a su babosa trilladora –hicieron un buen trabajo al no comerse las croquetas(1) con sedante, bien hecho chicas! –

\- Si –contesto Evanna – lo bueno es que eran de otro color si no todas estarían en estos momentos dormidas -.

\- ¿Que sigue Cristina? –Cuestiono Ania.

–Hay que llevarlos a su guarida – contesto esta.

\- ¿Iremos por el pasadizo? – Pregunto Ed.

– Si – dijo esta – puede que todavía nos estén buscándonos los hombres de Blakk –

\- Bueno en marcha – dijo Ed - yo me llevo al grandote –

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – las chicas estallaron en carcajadas

–¡Muy buena Ed! –respondió Evanna.

Ed las miro seriamente y las chicas dejaron de reír.

-¡No te ofendas hermano! – Dijo Ania – aunque eres fuerte no podrías con el peso de Kord, deja que Cristina se lo lleve, se ve que han hecho buena amistad ella y él ¿no viste que no dejaba de mirarla mientras platicábamos?–

luego voltearon a verla y Cristina fingió no escuchar a Ania aunque un pequeño rubor la había delatado.

\- Ejem, ejem –Evanna se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención ya había levantado a Pronto del suelo y lo puso junto a Kord – bueno vamos a alistar las mecas de ellos para irnos –

-¡Espera un momento! – Dijo Ania y sus amigos la voltearon a ver.

– ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Cristina, de pronto Ania esbozo una gran sonrisa.

–¡Oh no! Conozco esa expresión –dijo Evanna divertida – ¿qué tienes en mente? –

Entonces señalo a la Banda de Shane que estaban dormidos en el sofá se veían muy tranquilos y más Eli y Trixie los cuales acomodaron juntos, Trixie tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Eli, y este recargaba su cabeza en la de ella.

Luego Ania saco una cámara digital junto con algunos cosméticos y seguía aun sonriendo por la travesura que tenía en mente así que miro a Evanna, entonces este saco un plumón negro de su bolso y sonreía maliciosamente.

Voltearon a ver a Cristina y Ed para ver que decían, el chico solo sonrió, y Cristina las veía con severidad.

\- Espero que el plumón no sea permanente – dijo cristina y cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Continuara….

**Este es mi tercer capítulo, pido perdón por la tardanza pero se me han atravesado muchas cosas en todo el mes que paso y mi inspiración se puso en huelga. XD**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a chicofanfic99, Angela-Li Raul-Maverel, TwinsLovey a YokarinAvila por los reviews de mi capítulo anterior.**

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos****.**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**

1.- No sé cómo se le llame a la comida de las Babosas (si ya se, simplemente comida) pero he visto vídeos donde aparecen como tipo croquetas por eso las deje así XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos:

Primero que nada una disculpa enormeeeee por no haber actualizado antes (ya saben vida ocupada) pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones creo poder tener tiempo para poder actualizar.

Pero para compensar eso les dejo este capítulo que si está un poco largo, contiene un fragmento de ELIXIE.

Y le puse clasificación T por una pequeña escena fuerte (para algunos yo creo). Sin más los dejo con la lectura nos vemos al final. XD

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.4

La Hermandad durmió a la Banda de Shane, para sacarlos del "punto" la guarida de los primeros antes de llevárselos Ania y Evanna les hicieran algunas travesuras.

Mientras tanto en la Ciudadela de Blakk:

Un par de guardias están dando su informe del cual no tienen buenas noticias, se ven nerviosos ante su jefe que está hecho una furia.

-¿Me quieren decir cómo fue que se les escaparon esos chicos si según ustedes ya los tenían en sus manos? –demando Blakk quien estaba de pie dándoles la espalda al estar contemplando su retrato.

El hombre era muy alto de 1.95 más o menos, su tez pálida lo hacía parecer un fantasma, él tenía un cuerpo musculoso a pesar de su edad que rondaba entre los 40 años, su vestimenta era elegante con colores oscuros como su conciencia, Blakk atemorizaba bastante por su fuerte carácter con solo mirar severamente y su mera presencia era suficiente para hacer temblar de pies a cabeza a las personas que ya conocían su tan mal lograda reputación de villano, era el hombre más poderoso de Bajoterra y por eso hacía y deshacía a su antojo ya que desde la "extraña" desaparición de Will Shane un par de años atrás, no había quien le hiciera frente…..

Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por Eli y su banda los cuales se volvieron un problema para él ya que al destruir sus fábricas de agua oscura y acabar con cada plan que se le ocurría no lo dejaban avanzar a su objetivo y ahora esa otra banda que había surgido "La Hermandad" ya era demasiado para sus planes.

-Señor si estábamos detrás de ellos – se aventuró a hablar uno de los guardias - por poco y los atrapamos pero de repente desaparecieron, es como si fueran….Fantasmas—

– No seas idiota—respondió Blakk tan de repente que asusto a los guardias.

– Esa clase de cosas no existen, se deben de haber ocultado en alguna parte y ustedes inútiles simplemente los perdieron –

Los soldados no podían articular palabra, hasta que el otro que había permanecido callado decidió hablar.

-Señor, hay otra cosa que creo le interesaría saber— dijo este.

Blakk lo miro con fastidio mientras apoyaba sus manos en el fino escritorio– ¿y querrás decírmelo o quieres que lo adivine? – contesto este con sarcasmo.

\- Los chicos… los de la Hermandad… llevaban amarrados y vendados a la banda de Shane, creo que los secuestraron—dijo finalmente el guardia.

Blakk se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello.

– ¿¡y se puede saber por qué no me dijeron esto primero!? ¡Salgan de mi vista ahora! – les grito furioso, los guardias salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

El tomo asiento en su sillón,junto sus manos y pensó….

¿Qué era lo que tramaba la Hermandad?

¿Qué querían con la banda de Shaen?

A él no le importaba en absoluto lo que les pasara pero era muy extraño ya que las dos bandas parecían tener la misma meta, fastidiarlo y frenar todo lo que él hiciera para destruir a Bajoterra.

Si se mataban entre ellos le harían un favor, pero quien sobreviviera le destruiría igual sus planes, aunque la banda de Eli no era de ese estilo de dañar, por otro lado la Hermandad era otra cosa….

La primera vez que escucho sobre la nueva banda fue cuando impidieron que sus hombres se llevaran un cargamento de babosas que les habían quitado a un grupo de lanzadores, la mayoría de sus guardias salieron gravemente heridos y la carga se perdió ya que la banda se la llevo.

Al preguntarle a los hombres que salieron ilesos, si la banda de Shane había sido capaz de hacerles tal cosa, grande fue la sorpresa de Blakk cuando escucho que ellos no habían sido los causantes de todo eso, fueron otros chicos, entonces sus guardias le comenzaron a relatar que tres chicas y un chico los detuvieron y les dijeron que dejaran la carga o lo lamentarían.

Al no acceder a sus demandas, el chico que tenía un acento extraño saco su lanzadora tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a defenderse atacando el primero, todos se ocultaron y disparaban pero cada vez que el muchacho usaba su lanzadora desarmaba a algún guardia, él era muy buen lanzador.

Eso fue lo que llamo más la atención de Blakk, que hubiera un lanzador mejor que él no era aceptable, pero al fin tendría un oponente digno de batirse con él o mejor aún, de tenerlo en su equipo, para Blakk esa era la información más importante y no quiso preguntar más ya que al decirle que los otros miembros de la Hermandad eran chicas no les tomo mucha importancia ya que pensó que el miembro más valioso de esa banda era el muchacho.

Días después en un nuevo ataque que hizo la Hermandad, le quitaron un gran cargamento de agua oscura, uno de sus hombres le dijo que las chicas habían tomado la iniciativa y los habían atacado aunque eran avilés con sus lanzadoras, los derrotaron en un mano a mano.

Para él esto era una vergüenza ya que los hombres que el contrataba se aseguraba que fueran buenos tanto con la lanzadora como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque pensó que era mera suerte que las chicas hayan podido ganarle a sus hombres.

Pero en los siguientes días se dio cuenta que la suerte no tenía nada que ver con ellas, entonces considero incluirlas en la oferta que les mando decir en una de esas veces que su grupo de hombres se topó con esa banda.

Esta consistía en convencerlos que se unieran a él y les pagaría bien, que solo tendrían que darle su lealtad absoluta, la respuesta de estos no fue satisfactoria, del grupo de 15 hombres que fueron, regreso solo uno "ileso" que fue el que le llevo la respuesta a Blakk además de decirle donde quedaron los otros 14 hombres heridos, el guardia se quito el uniforme de la parte de arriba y le mostro la espalda, el villano se sorprendió, al ver que traía escrito o más bien marcado en su piel lo siguiente:

"**DOCTOR BLAKK LA HERMANDAD NO SE VENDE"**.

Su furia se hizo evidente ya que a él nadie lo rechazaba y si lo hacían… él se encargaba de que aceptaran o que ya no hablaran jamás.

Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto,cada que el Dr. Blakk tramaba un plan y lo ponía en marcha la Hermandad llegaba y lo desbarataba como si nada, ni la banda de Shane se habían acercado tanto pues aunque lo detenían su trabajo les costaba .

¿Pero por qué?

En eso sus ojos se abrieron más al darse cuenta de algo.

-Un infiltrado…. porque rayos no se había dado cuenta antes! Alguien que les diera información de cada movimiento que él hacía pero si así fuese, ¿cómo es que no lo ha descubierto?

-Podría ser cualquiera de mis hombres—pensó el Dr. Blakk— ¿pero cómo hacer que se delate?—

En ese momento Blakk empezó a cavilar un plan con el cual podría descubrir al traidor, tendría que ser muy astuto, ya que no podía confiar completamente en nadie, miro el reloj que estaba en su escritorio ya era muy tarde, pero aun así tendría que hacer algo, él no era hombre que dejara las cosas para mañana pero tenía que adelantar algo sobre eso que tramaba entonces llamo a Maurice por el intercomunicador.

\- Si jefe—respondió este –

\- Manda llamar a Twist y a Diablos Nachos – ordeno Blakk.

\- hecho jefe—contesto Maurice.

-Disfruten los últimos días que les quedan chicos de la Hermandad!—Pensó Blakk esbozando una sonrisa malévola - o se unen a mí o los aniquilare-.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eli se encontraba en el jardín delantero de su casa jugando con Burpy, en ese momento se escucharon unas risas, al voltear vio que eran su padre y sus tíos y se dirigían hacia el frente de la casa sin siquiera volverse para ver a Eli.

– ¿Papá?—hablo este pero ellos no lo escucharon y siguieron caminando.

— ¿Tíos?—dijo Eli, pero seguían sin escucharlo.

–¡hey!- grito Eli los hombres giraron a verlo.

– Ah! Hijo, perdón no te vimos—dijo WILL SHANE sonriendo.

– Si, disculpa Eli – contesto Akreon.

—íbamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta que estabas aquí—respondió Dan.

\- ¿A dónde van?—pregunto Eli entusiasmado, los hombres se miraron unos a otros, luego Will se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro Burpy lo miraba.

\- Voy a acompañar a tus tíos a una misión—respondió este.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto de nuevo Eli sonriendo.

Will volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos los observaron, Eli creyó ver un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de sus tíos, su padre lo miro apenado luego se inclinó y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y pasó su mano por el pelo de Eli alborotándoselo.

\- No hijo, tú no puedes ir a donde nosotros vamos – respondió Will.

-Pero…. ¿Porque?– inquirió Eli extrañado – siempre me llevan a donde van-.

-Esta vez no hijo—contesto el Shane mayor - prométeme que te cuidaras mucho –

-Pero papá…- replico Eli.

— ¡Prométemelo Eli! –dijo Will y lo vio seriamente.

-Si papá – respondió finalmente Eli, Will Shane lo abrazo y su hijo hizo lo mismo, Eli no quería que ese momento acabara.

\- ¡Te quiero hijo!—dijo Will.

-Yo también papá—contesto Eli y se le ahogo un poco la voz, se separaron y su padre se irguió.

-¿Burpy cuento contigo para que lo cuides?—le pregunto Will a su pequeño amigo, este asintió pero en su carita se notaba la tristeza de ver partir a su amigo.

-Will –dijo Akreon—ya es hora—

En ese momento un banco de neblina cubrió toda la calle, excepto la casa de Eli.

-¿Papá que está pasando?—pregunto Eli asustado pues no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- No te preocupes Eli—contesto su papá que estaba a punto de adentrarse a la neblina- tu solo confía, a veces las cosas no son como parecen—

Entonces su Padre camino a la neblina seguido de Akreon y Dan.

\- Adiós Eli—dijo Akreon parando un momento—pórtate bien y cuídate mucho-.

-Nos volveremos a ver algún día Eli—dijo Dan – mientras tanto cuídate tú y a los seres que amas y recuerda lo que te dijo tu papá-.

Luego la niebla los cubrió completamente, Eli vio todavía sus siluetas y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡NO! Esperen—grito desesperado—no se vayan, no me dejen…- y las siluetas desaparecieron.

En eso escucho chirriar a Burpy, Eli volteo a verlo, ahí estaba la pobre babosa con cara de tristeza, Eli regreso por ella la tomo en sus manos y la puso junto a su mejilla derecha, esta lo abrazo.

\- No te preocupes Burpy, vamos a estar bien y yo te cuidare, te lo prometo—dijo Eli

al acercarse al ventanal de su casa se miró en el vidrio pues este era de espejo se sorprendió al observar su reflejo, él se veía físicamente de 4 años, luego algo llamo su atención a su lado izquierdo al voltear contemplo aterrado una escena, sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo en diferentes posiciones con los ojos en blanco en un gran charco de sangre, Eli no se podía mover estaba paralizado del miedo, su mirada fue a parar en el cuerpo de Trixie, su ropa estaba también ensangrentada y hecha girones como si hubiera sido atacada por un animal salvaje, pero lo que más le horrorizaba era el gran corte que traía en el cuello y del cual todavía emanaba un poco de sangre.

-¿Con que aquí estas?—dijo una voz de mujer, una voz que a él se le hiso familiar.

En ese momento sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, intento moverse, correr, pero no podía seguía paralizado, giro su cabeza que es lo único que pudo hacer hacia el ventanal para ver quien estaba atrás y vio con sorpresa que era la Hermandad, luego alguien le quito a Burpy de sus manos, fue Edmundo, este se retorcía y chirreaba en su mano, incluso se incendió pero parecía no afectarle al muchacho.

-Espero que estés viendo esto—dijo Ed con una sonrisa malvada y apretó su puño con la babosa dentro, se escuchó un chirrido estridente.

\- No, no, no por favor no lo hagas—imploraba Eli llorando—déjala en paz, NOOOO!-luego silencio absoluto.

Ed la tiro al suelo y para rematarla la aplasto con su bota, Eli veía impotente como habían asesinado a su pequeño amigo.

En ese momento alguien se acercó por atrás puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eli y le dijo al oído.

\- Sigues tú cariño— era Evanna y soltó una pequeña risita maliciosa y se alejó de él para dar paso a Ania y a Cristina.

\- Hola Eli!—dijo Cristina quien lo miraba con frialdad, Eli observo que traía un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca—te traemos un recado –

Ania le sonrió malévolamente, y al igual que su compañera tenía un poco de sangre en la boca, en ese momento saco su lanzadora le apunto a la cabeza y luego dijo:

\- El Dr. Blakk te manda saludos—y jalo del gatillo….

\- NOOOOOOOOO!—grito Eli levantándose de repente, su respiración era agitada, su corazón estaba a todo lo que daba sentía que se le saldría del pecho, trago saliva al sentir su boca seca, miro a su alrededor entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, paso su mano por su cara y vio que estaba empapado en sudor al igual que su playera.

En ese momento Trixie abrió la puerta con lanzadora en mano y entro corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Eli estas bien?—pregunto la chica mirándolo asustada.

\- Si—contesto Eli agitado – solo, solo tuve una pesadilla—.

-Descuida—dijo Trixie acercándose un poco a él - todo está bien, tranquilo no pasa nada, estamos en casa-.

En ese momento unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin querer, para evitar que Trixie lo viera se sentó en la orilla de su cama al lado contrario de donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Eli, enserio estas bien?– Pregunto de nuevo Trixie al ver que no volteaba a verla.

Eli se quedó callado, las imágenes de su papá y sus tíos despidiéndose, sus amigos muertos, lo que le hicieron a Burpy y la Hermandad asesinándolo, seguían muy frescas en su mente.

-Eli por favor te lo ruego, dime ¿qué tienes?—dijo Trixie quien se aventuró a acercársele más—sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?— este con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la volteo a ver.

-Trixie—finalmente hablo Eli – ¿me harías un favor?—

-Si, dime—contesto Trixie sin dudar y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Abrázame –dijo Eli con un nudo en la garganta –abrázame muy fuerte—Trixie lo miro a los ojos azules y así lo hiso, los dos se fundieron en un solo abrazo, entonces Eli no pudo evitar desahogarse, mando al diablo la vergüenza que le daba, porque al ser el líder debía verse siempre fuerte y eso es lo que le impedía mostrarse libremente, hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo cuando supo de la desaparición de su padre, y no era porque no quisiera, solo era que tenía que ser fuerte.

Trixie no le dijo nada su sola presencia lo dijo todo, el apoyo que le daba a Eli era incondicional esta lo abrazo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y le acaricio su pelo negroazulado tratando de calmarlo como si de un niño se tratase, quería hacerle sentir en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía por él y no quería que ese momento terminara.

-No quiero volveré a tener esa horrible pesadilla—dijo Eli con voz entre cortada.

-Eli estoy aquí para ti—dijo Trixie con un hilo de voz pero audible para él – y siempre lo estaré para cuando tú me necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo—

Después de esas palabras de aliento, vino a la mente de Eli la imagen aterradora del cadáver de Trixie, golpeada y mutilada y fue cuando con más fuerza él la abrazo.

-¿Trixie te digo algo?—dijo Eli – en este momento tengo mucho miedo—

\- ¿De qué?—contesto Trixie pues el tono con que lo dijo Eli le empezó a preocupar.

-A veces esa idea me ha pasado por mi cabeza, pero no como ahora…. Tengo miedo a perderlos…. —dijo Eli - a Kord, a Pronto y…. a ti… —

-No pienses en eso Eli –respondió Trixie soltándose un poco del abrazo que se daban, luego tomo la cara de este con sus manos lo miro directo a los ojos – por muy mal que estén las cosas siempre hay esperanza, no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo- Eli solo veía esos hermosos ojos verdes y aunque parecía raro lo hacían sentirse en paz.

En ese momento Trixie se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca y se sonrojo un poco, luego se fueron acercando uno al otro, Eli veía tan cerca esos labios rojos y carnosos, a Trixie le latía el corazón rápidamente, faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran… cuando se escuchó un pequeño chirrido.

Los dos giraron para ver quien había hecho ese sonido y se sorprendieron de ver a Burpy y las demás babosas de Eli que los miraban atentamente desde su camita.

-Oh! hola chicos—dijo Eli, y los dos se separaron lentamente algo nerviosos al verse descubiertos—veo que ya despertaron - en eso las babosas saltaron al regazo de Eli y Trixie, este las observo mientras acariciaba a Burpy y Trixie a Joules parecía que se encontraban bien.

Con su mente más despejada se dio cuenta de que estaban en el refugio.

-Espera un momento –hablo Eli – ¿cómo llegamos aquí?—

-¿cómo crees tú?—cuestiono la pelirroja – la Hermandad nos trajo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la banda le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, al ver la expresión de Eli

Trixie le dijo:

-Eli yo sé que no confías en ellos pero….-

En eso se escuchó un grito que provenía de la planta baja, Eli tomo su lanzadora que estaba en su buro en ese momento un papel cayó al suelo, Eli no se fijó y junto con Trixie bajo rápidamente.

Al llegar vieron que Pronto estaba de pie en medio de la sala dándoles la espalda.

-¿Pronto estas bien?, ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Eli, pero este no reaccionaba.

-Pronto contestanos, ¿estás bien?—cuestiono Trixie con preocupación.

Entonces Pronto giro hacia ellos lentamente y en la mano derecha sostenía un pequeño espejo, al verlo de frente los chicos se impresionaron y momentos después no pudieron contener las risas.

Pronto estaba pintado de la cara con sombras en color verde pastel, labios pintados de rojo, cejas muy delineadas, Pestañas postizas largas y risadas, maquillaje de color blanco y un enorme lunar cerca de los labios del lado derecho, también le dibujaron patillas que le enroscaron cerca de las mejillas.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!—Grito el topoide a los chicos que seguían riéndose de él—esto es peor que las bromas de Kord–

En eso se escuchó una carcajada más fuerte, que venía de la parte de arriba- Debes aceptarlo Pronto, esa imagen te define JAJAJA…- dijo el enorme troll que al ver a Pronto maquillado se partía de risa—ahora si vas a combinar con tu bolso-.

Y los chicos se le quedaron viendo y rieron más y Kord pensó que fue por su comentario, pero al ver que Pronto también reía le pareció extraño.

\- Mi querido Kord, Pronto no es el único que causa gracia aquí JAJAJA….—dijo el topoide mientras reía, Kord no entendía bien a que se refería Pronto hasta que al bajar de las escaleras, este le dio el pequeño espejo y al verse grito.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIEN ME HAYA HECHO ESTO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!—dijo Kord un poco molesto al ver su reflejo.

Él estaba pintado de Blanco con enormes y gruesos bigotes dibujados con plumón los cuales terminaban con las puntas enrolladas, le pintaron las cejas de negro y la unieron en una sola, también le pintaron la barba del mismo color y le dibujaron unas patillas como las del Dr. Blakk, incluso le pintaron algunos dientes para que pareciera que estaba chimuelo.

-¿Cómo es que a ustedes no les hicieron nada?—pregunto Kord mientras se trataba de desmaquillar con una toalla de papel que tomo del rollo que acababa de traer Pronto para él mismo.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, era cierto!

¿Porque ellos no estaban pintados o maquillados como sus amigos?

¿Por qué solo a Pronto y a Kord les habían hecho eso?

Eli empezó a temer por su integridad y la de Trixie ya que si estaban inconscientes y a su entera disposición ¿qué les habrían hecho?

En eso se escuchó que sonaba la alarma que era indicio que había una video llamada, Trixie fue a contestar.

-En un momento regreso –dijo Eli y subió de nuevo a su cuarto a cambiarse la camiseta dejando a Kord y Pronto discutiendo, abrió la puerta y entro, se dirigió a su closet, saco una camisa limpia y la dejo en la cama mientras se quitaba la sucia, en eso Burpy se subió a la cama y trato de llamar su atención a base de chirridos, Eli lo escucho.

-¿Qué pasa Burpy?—pregunto este, y la babosa infierno le mostro el papel que había tirado al suelo al momento de salir corriendo, este lo tomo y lo comenzó a leer:

**Banda de Shane:**

**Como verán están sanos y salvos en su refugio, para este momento El Dr. Blakk ya debe de saber que los "secuestramos" y creemos que tratara de averiguar por qué lo hicimos, tengan cuidado, recuerden los seguiremos vigilando….**

**Atte: LA HERMANDAD**.

Eli se quedó de pie pensando con ese papel en la mano, ¿porque actuaban así esos chicos? en un momento eran rudos, al siguiente se portaban educados y como cualquier persona, eso lo confundía en verdad, pero como dijo Trixie si les hubieran querido hacer daño lo hubieran hecho desde el inicio, pero aun así él tenía sus dudas, estaba seguro que ellos ocultaban, algo más…..

En eso tocaron la puerta— ¡adelante!—contesto Eli que seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Eli tenemos una…- era Trixie que entro como rayo a su cuarto y se quedó perpleja al ver el torso desnudo y atlético de Eli, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Trixie?—pregunto Eli un poco extrañado.

Burpy chirrió y le señalo la camiseta, entonces Eli callo en la cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo, rojo por la vergüenza le dio la espalda y Trixie se cubrió un poco los ojos.

– L-Lo ciento, d-decías Trixie—contesto Eli todavía nervioso y ya con la camisa puesta—

-¡Ah! si– dijo Trixie reponiéndose del momento incomodo–nos solicitan en la caverna futuria, es Katherine dice que los hombres de Blakk los están atacando—

-¡Que esperamos vamos para haya!—dijo Eli— ¿están listos chicos?—

Burpy y sus amigos brincaron y chirrearon de gusto, luego subieron a la bandolera de Eli, Burpy a su hombro y este tomo su lanzadora y junto con Trixie salieron corriendo hacia el garaje.

-¡Ya estamos listos! – dijo Eli mientras montaba a Lk-e y Trixie a Boom-r.

-No del todo—dijo Kord que todavía se estaba limpiando la cara, pues le quedaba un poco de maquillaje a pesar de habérsela lavado—nos falta Pronto—

-¿Y dónde está?– cuestiono Eli, en ese momento entro corriendo el topoide.

-aquí estoy—respondió este—me fui a lavar la cara, es muy difícil quitar ese maquillaje, los fans de Pronto "el magnífico" no pueden verlo pintado tan extravagante—

-No te preocupes Pronto—dijo Kord sonriendo – no habrá fans tuyos de hecho dudo que tengas algún fan—

Pronto le iba a contestar cuando Eli dijo— ¿¡pueden discutir después!? Es hora de irnos—

El topoide solo hizo cara de molestia y subió a su meca entonces partieron rumbo a la caverna futuria.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a yuyi33, chicofanfic99, Angela-Li Raul-Maverel, MyrkaDiazYokarinAvila99 por los reviews de mi capítulo anterior.**

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos:

Primero que nada una disculpa enormeeeee por no haber actualizado antes (ya saben vida ocupada)

No los entretengo más nos leemos abajo.

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.5

La banda de Shane iba a toda velocidad en sus Meca bestias se dirigían a la caverna Futuria ya que habían recibido una llamada de auxilio de ese lugar.

-¡Eli!— llamo el troll a su amigo y logro poner a su meca a la par de la de este.

-¿Qué pasa kord?—pregunto Eli.

-Me he estado preguntando ¿por qué crees que la hermandad nos dejó ir?—pregunto Kord para romper el silencio.

-No tengo idea —contesto Eli que metía más velocidad a su meca – pero aun así debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, no debemos de ser tan confiados— y recordó lo último que decía en la nota que le dejaron.

**-RECUERDEN, LOS SEGUIREMOS VIGILANDO…-**

\- ¿Nos estarán siguiendo en este momento…?— se preguntó Eli y giro para ver sobre su hombro izquierdo creyendo que a lo mejor vendrían detrás de ellos pero no vio a nadie.

\- Es muy cierto—hablo Pronto que iba detrás de ellos— esos chicos son muy raros no me dan mucha confianza después de lo que le hicieron al gran Pronto, mira que ridiculizarlo pintándolo como un payaso y más cuando esa chica pelirroja dijo que Pronto era un simple guía, aunque debo aceptarlo…..Hacen buenas malteadas—los chicos voltearon a ver a pronto sus expresiones eran de molestia, puesto que por eso se habían dormido.

Este solo sonrió apenado por lo que había dicho y ya no hablo más.

-¿Qué querrá Blakk con la caverna futuria?—pregunto Kord cambiando de tema – él recluto a casi todos los buenos científicos de Bajoterra—

-No lo sé – contesto Eli – pero siendo Blakk no puede ser nada bueno—

\- Chicos, enseguida lo averiguaremos – dijo Trixie y frenaron sus Meca bestias ya habían llegado al lugar desmontaron y se ocultaron al ver que había algunos guardias de Blakk que estaban posteados en la entrada de la caverna.

\- Son muchos –dijo Kord – debe de ser algo muy valioso lo que se quieren llevar esos tipos – en ese momento se escuchó una explosión.

– Debe ser cerca del instituto de tecnología de Bajoterra– dijo Trixie

— ¿Cómo podremos entrar?— dijo Eli analizando la situación.

– Eso es fácil—contesto el presumido topoide—yo Pronto "el magnífico" los guiare a una entrada que nadie conoce –.

-¿Si nadie la conoce como es que tu si?—pregunto Kord.

–Porque yo mi querido Troll soy" Pronto El Magnífico" y para mí no hay caminos imposibles ni atajos sin conocer—concluyo el topoide haciendo una pose heroica.

Kord rodo los ojos al ver la pose de su presumido amigo.

– Está bien Pronto –dijo Eli –guíanos a esa entrada-

Al llegar se escondieron detrás de unas rocas lo bastante grandes para cubrir dos veces a Kord.

– ¿Y bien?—cuestiono Eli.

– Ya llegamos – dijo Pronto.

Pero para cuando él se asomó entre la ranura que hacia la unión de dos rocas, observo la presencia de ocho guardias que custodiaban la otra entrada que se trataba de un orificio en la pared pero estaba cubierto por plantas del lugar, sus amigos también los vieron.

—Con que nadie más conocía esa entrada ¿¡eh!?—Dijo un molesto Kord.

— ¡Imposible!—contesto Pronto algo nervioso ante las miradas de sus amigos—solo los topoides conocemos esta entrada –

\- Tienes razón – dijo Trixie – y es por eso que un topoide los está guiando a ellos – señalando a un topo que se acercaba a los guardias.

\- ¡Es SEDO! –Dijo Pronto con molestia—¡mi eterno rival!—

\- Seguramente Blakk lo contrato de nuevo ya que sabía que Pronto nos podría guiar a diferentes entradas de cualquier lugar – dijo Eli

-¡Entonces la Hermandad tenía razón! –Dijo Trixie –al decir que Twist le conto todo sobre nosotros a Blakk!—

En ese momento vieron que algo les dijo Sedo a los guardias.

– _Estén atentos_—dijo sedo con su acento francés—_puede que esa otra banda venga para acá_—

\- ¿Escucharon eso? – Dijo Kord— ¡esperan a la Hermandad no a nosotros!—

-¡No lo puedo creer!– dijo Eli mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel arrugado.

— ¿Qué es eso Eli?—pregunto Trixie expectante.

– fue una nota que me dejo la Hermandad—respondió Eli y se los leyó—

**Banda de Shane:**

**Como verán están sanos y salvos en su refugio, para este momento El Dr. Blakk ya debe de saber que los "secuestramos" y creemos que tratara de averiguar por qué lo hicimos, tengan cuidado, recuerden los seguiremos vigilando….**

**Atte: LA HERMANDAD.**

-¿Así que el doctor Blakk piensa que ellos nos tienen o se deshicieron de nosotros?—pregunto Kord.

–Posiblemente—respondió Eli – pero no podemos estar seguros de eso, Blakk no es tonto y nunca deja nada a la suerte, pero tenemos algo a nuestro favor—

-¿Y qué es?—cuestiono Pronto.

–El factor sorpresa –contesto Eli.

– Pero también es posible que ellos anden por aquí—Dijo Trixie – ya que como dice la nota nos vigilaran–

\- Si –contesto Eli – pero no dice nada sobre ayudarnos—

-¡Ese sucio tramposo de sedo, me las va a pagar!—dijo Pronto bastante enojado– nadie le bloquea los atajos a Pronto "El Destructor" – y ya iba a ir tras su enemigo cuando sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-¡Espera Pronto!—dijo Eli – debemos de permanecer en silencio y escondidos, si no nos atraparan-

-_Como todo se ve bien por aquí_—dijo Sedo mientras se tocaba la punta de su bigote del lado izquierdo- _iré a la entrada principal para ver cómo van, sigan vigilando_—y se puso en camino los guardias lo vieron con desprecio.

-¿Por qué le impidieron a Pronto ir tras él?—cuestiono este molesto.

–¡Por que si nos descubrían, los guardias de Blakk iban a ser el menor de tus problemas Pronto!—contesto Trixie molesta, tomándolo del cuello de la playera y viéndolo a los ojos.

– Ese argumento convenció a Pronto – contesto el topoide nervioso.

— ¿Entonces cual es el plan? – pregunto Kord a Eli en ese momento se escucho otra explosión.

– Que sea rápido si no ya no quedara nada del lugar—dijo Trixie

—Bien—contesto Eli- uno de nosotros será el señuelo y los demás atacaremos por…..—pero fue interrumpido por los gritos y disparos de los guardias de Blakk.

– ¡Nos descubrieron! – grito Pronto y se cubría la cabeza.

– ¡Rayos! – Dijo Eli –¡ tenemos que atacar! – grito este, pero no paso mucho cuando se dejo de escuchar el alboroto.

La banda de Shane se asomo con cautela entre las separaciones de las rocas y cuál fue su sorpresa que vieron tirados en el suelo a los hombres de Blakk, unos estaban amarrados entre las redes, otros en baba pegajosa y otros más golpeados, pero todos inconscientes.

– ¿Pero qué paso?—pregunto un Kord confundido.

La banda de Shane miraba para todos lados pero no veía a nadie, aunque Eli se daba una idea de quien habría sido, tal vez…

-Vamos rápido—dijo Eli—antes de que los demás guardias vengan, ¿chicos están listos?—pregunto este a sus babosas.

Estas chirrearon y Burpy que estaba en su hombro derecho salto emocionado.

–Bien vámonos – dijo Eli y pasaron por el hueco que estaba en la pared.

Mientras tanto en las puertas del instituto de tecnología….

-¡No se acerquen más!—decía un chico con tono nervioso, él era robusto y alto, pelo castaño corto, su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura y traía un par de brazaletes en ambos brazos ese joven era TOBÍAS el científico que estudiaba en el instituto de tecnología – si lo hacen lo lamentaran…-

Los hombres de Blakk se rieron y le empezaron a disparar babosas Grimmstone y Hop jack, en ese momento Tobías se planto e hizo un ademan de levantar algo y dos enormes fragmentos del piso se elevaron y se colocaron frente a él a manera de protección, chocando las babosas malvadas contra esto, la explosión fue tal que tumbo a Tobías.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Katherine quien llego corriendo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, creo que sí, gracias – respondió este y se levanto con dificultad pero logro ponerse de pie, los guardias se burlaron de ellos.

-¿La banda de Shane llegara pronto?—pregunto Tobías visiblemente preocupado.

\- Espero que sí—contesto Katherine—no deben tardar, ojala lleguen pronto por qué no resistiremos mas—

-¡Basta de juegos!- grito alguien entre los hombres de Blakk, los guardias le abrieron el paso al que había hablado, era Twist – entreguen lo que vinimos a buscar y no les aremos daño…. aunque no prometo nada si se resisten—dijo este.

-¡Nunca!—Grito Katherine—¡ no le entregaremos nada al Dr. Blakk, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros para tenerlo!—

-¡Entonces será muy fácil linda!— dijo Twist y desenfundo su lanzadora y le disparo una Hop Jack.

Katherine se cubrió y la babosa iba a golpearla… cuando una babosa carnero la desvió.

Twist y los guardias voltearon a ver de qué dirección venia esa babosa y quien la había disparado

-¡Déjalos en paz Twist!—dijo Eli y junto a él toda su banda— ¡ríndete y vete o te sacaremos a la fuerza!—

Twist sonrió al verlos y se cubrió en la roca más cercana—Eli, creí que ya no te vería—dijo este con burla - Escuche que los de la Hermandad te secuestraron, dime ¿cómo escapaste de ellos?-.

-Eso no te importa Twist—contesto Eli y le disparo a jouls la cual le pasó rosando a este, pero si le dio a un guardia que estaba justo detrás de él –

\- Mejor preocúpate por pensar en una buena excusa que le darás a Blakk cuando le digas que te derrotamos—dijo Eli y se cubrió en una esquina de un edificio.

Todos ya estaban resguardados en cuanto empezó la batalla, Katherine se llevo a Tobías y se refugiaron dentro del instituto.

Seguían disparándose unos a otros, babosas volaban por doquier y aunque si ponían fuera de combate a algunos guardias parecían nunca acabarse.

-Eli me estoy quedando sin babosas—grito Trixie.

-Yo también—dijo Kord— ¿es mi imaginación o hay mas guardias?—pregunto este.

Y en efecto parecía que se duplicaron los hombres de Blakk.

-¡necesitamos un plan!—grito Pronto

En ese momento Eli vio que los empezaban a rodear.

-¡Vamos, hacia el instituto!—grito Eli y todos salieron corriendo de sus escondites, cuando iban llegando a las puertas, alguien se les interpuso.

\- ¡_Que gusto de verlos de nuevo banda de Shane_!—era Sedo que les apuntaba con su lanzadora y con él, Diez hombres de Blakk haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Sedo! – Dijo Pronto en voz alta—tú ruin topoide no te saldrás con la tuya, porque yo, Pronto "El destru…-

-¡_Ya sierra la boca_!—Grito sedo—_me molesta tu presunción cuando es evidente que yo "El gran_ _Sedo" soy el mejor_ –

Los demás miembros de la banda de Shane rodaron los ojos.

-Se ve que eso de presumir se les da muy bien a los topoides—susurro Kord a sus amigos, estos asintieron.

-La verdad es que no los esperábamos a ustedes –hablo Twist mientras caminaba hacia ellos –pero creo que igual el Dr. Blakk estará complacido—

-Ahora si no les molesta tiren sus armas—continuo Twist y se acerco a Eli, mientras a sus amigos les quitaban sus lanzadoras y babosas.

Este lo observó bastante molesto, pues Twist sonreía triunfante.

-Vamos Eli—dijo este al ver que el Shane no quería soltar la lanzadora—no te opongas sabes que somos más que tu y llevas las de perder, además…. –

Twist camino en frente de los compañeros de Eli y vio a cada uno con desdén hasta llegar con Trixie.

-¿Pondrás en peligro a los miembros de tu querida banda?—pregunto Twist y le apunto a Trixie a la cara, esta se sorprendió y se quedo inmóvil Eli al ver esto se le enfrento.

-¡Déjala en paz Twist, tu venganza es conmigo!—grito Eli enojado y rápidamente le apuntaron los guardias.

-Entonces haz lo que te digo—contesto Twist sin dejar de apuntar a Trixie, ella vio que él traía una hop jack lista para disparar.

Eli así lo hizo la dejo caer, un guardia la tomo.

-Vez, no fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?—dijo Twist finalmente

Luego procedieron a quitarle su bandolera con sus babosas y al ver esto Eli le dijo a su babosa infierno:

-¡Salta Burpy vete!—

Esta salto entre los guardias haciendo que dos chocaran al tratar de querer agarrarla.

-¡_Atrapen a esa babosa_!—grito Sedo y los guardias que habían chocado más uno que se les sumo fueron detrás de ella.

-Descuida—hablo Tiwst—esa pequeña babosa no podrá hacer nada sin su lanzador -luego le dijo a los guardias – espósenlos y súbanlos al vehículo —

Al parecer todo estaba perdido para la banda de Shane y su líder solo pensaba que se le tenía que ocurrir algo y rápido.

-¡Sedo, encárgate de esto y no lo arruines!—ordeno Twist—yo iré por "el encargo" del Dr. Blakk, ustedes vengan conmigo- dijo este a ocho de los guardias y entraron al instituto.

-_Bien_— contesto Sedo molesto, por la actitud de Twist – _ya oyeron al chico rubio ¡háganlo_ _ahora!_–

En eso cuatro guardias se les acercaron a la banda con las esposas, mientras otros hombres de Blakk les apuntaban con sus lanzadoras por si hacían cualquier movimiento.

En ese mismo instante un muchacho estaba arriba de un edificio, traía su lanzadora adaptada como rifle de asalto, por la mirilla observo a la banda de Shane mientras eran apresados.

-¿Como vez la situación hermano?—pregunto una voz femenina, el joven la escucho por su auricular.

-¡No muy bien Cristina!—respondió este—están muy cerca de ellos, y les quitaron las lanzadoras—

-¿Crees poder hacer el tiro?—volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Sera difícil—respondió el joven y sonrió, sus dos babosas torpedo lo animaron.

-Con que puedas quitarnos a los cuatro que están junto a ellos—dijo otra voz de mujer—nosotras aremos el resto—

-¿Nada más Ania?—respondió Ed y escucho que esta rió.

-Aunque si crees que no puedes…..—otra voz de chica se escucho.

-¡Evannaaa!—dijo Ania—Ed lo hará bien, siempre lo hace-

-Jejeje, dije que sería difícil—rió el chico—pero no imposible—

-jajajaja, solo bromeaba—dijo Evanna riendo—era para romper la tensión, lo harás bien Ed.

-¡Gracias chicas!—dijo Ed y seguía viendo por la mirilla, puso especial atención en la pelirroja de la banda de Shane luego miro al líder de esta.

-Danos la señal – dijo Cristina—después acábalos-.

-Esta bien —dijo el texano—así será-.

Mientras lo apresaban Eli vio un pequeño destello arriba de un edificio de cinco pisos, miro a los guardias para saber si se dieron cuenta pero al parecer fue el único que se percato de ello.

Mientras tanto Burpy seguía huyendo de los guardias y al dar la vuelta en la esquina de un edificio se encontró con una persona conocida.

Continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Espero que les haya gustado este quinto capítulo y me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a** **MyrkaDiazYokarinAvila99****,**** YoltQuelyLove, chicofanfic99,****Angela-Li Raul-Maverel****, Bri Lau02 y Anónima quien quiera que seas muchas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke. **

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos:

No los entretengo más nos leemos abajo :)

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic sube a clasificación M por contenido de Violencia sin sentido y algunas palabras fuertes (para mí no lo son pero ya saben, hay gente muy susceptible XD).

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.6

La banda de Shane fue atrapada por Twist y Sedo pero ellos no saben que están siendo vigilados, el pequeño Burpy logro escapar y se encuentra con una persona conocida.

-¿Estas perdido pequeño?—pregunto una chica de antifaz negro y pelo negro azulado, sus ropas eran diferentes de la vez primera que la vio a excepción del raro cinturón blanco/azuloso que traía, en su hombro izquierdo estaba una babosa trilladora que también la saludo, era Ania.

Burpy paro en seco y se sorprendió de verla , luego se escucharon las voces de los guardias.

-¡Tonto la perdimos!—dijo uno de estos.

-¡Ya te dije que no!—respondió el otro – la vi irse por aquí—

-Debió irse hacia haya, detrás del edificio—dijo otro de voz ronca

-Parece que necesitas ayuda—dijo Ania—¿que te parece si les doy indicaciones?—dijo esta mientras tronaba sus nudillos y sonreía torcidamente.

La pequeña la miro por un momento y después asintió sonriendo, Ania bajo a su babosa trilladora y la puso junto a Burpy.

-Esperen aquí pequeños, mamá va a trabajar—dijo esta y les salio al encuentro a los guardias las babosas se asomaron para ver lo que iba a pasar.

-Oigan chicos ¿se les perdió algo?—dijo Ania llamando su atención.

-¿¡Tuuuuu!?—preguntaron los soldados sorprendidos.

-Vaya—respondió Ania sonriendo—déjenme adivinar, me conocen de algún lado—

-Eres la chica loca y violenta de la Hermandad la que a golpeado a nuestros compañeros—dijo uno de los guardias los otros dos se echaron a reír.

-Por lo que veo mi reputación me precede—dijo Ania sonriendo maliciosamente y cruzando los brazos y continuo...

-No hay necesidad de provocarme—dijo esta – aun así les pateare el trasero de eso pueden estar seguros—

Y uno de ellos que era un fortachon de 1.90 sonrió y se le acerco era el de la voz ronca.

-Probemos si eres tan buena como dicen!—dijo este y se inclino hacia ella.

-Vamos muñeca déjate de tonterías y mejor quítate del camino no me gustaría hacerle daño a un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo—

Y la tomo de la cara, Ania cambio su sonrisa a una mirada seria y molesta, en ese momento lo golpeo impulsándose y dándole un cabezazo en la nariz, el grito de este no se hizo esperar.

-¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Maldita…. me rompiste la nariz!—dijo el grandulón mientras se agarraba la herida para parar el sangrado.

-Y no es lo único que puedo romperte!—dijo Ania seriamente y se puso en guardia.

El hombre enfureció y enseguida lanzo un golpe a la cara de la chica esta se agacho para esquivarlo, este siguió con una patada al frente y Ania cruzo sus manos en defensa, pero el golpe iba con tal fuerza que la lanzo un poco hacia atrás y como se había plantado bien dejo unos pequeños surcos en el piso prueba de la fuerza con que la aventó.

-¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer?—se burlo Ania del guardia—que pena, pero te voy a enseñar como se da un golpe de verdad—

Entonces esta avanzo y lo barrio dando un giro en el piso golpeándolo en la pierna derecha con fuerza, este perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo y ella rápidamente se le subió encima tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme comenzó dándole varios puñetazos en la cara con su mano derecha, uno tras otro se impactaban en diferentes partes de esta, el ojo,la boca y remataba en la nariz, mas sangre salia de las heridas del guardia, este trataba de meter las manos pero era imposible dado la velocidad y fuerza con que Ania lo golpeaba, luego dejo de moverse.

Ania paro de golpearlo su respiración era agitada, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su oponente admirando como había quedado, prácticamente molido, solo cuando se aseguro de que estaba totalmente inconsciente lo soltó, su guante negro quedo manchado de sangre y miro a los compañeros de este sonriendo malvadamente, estos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Bien ¿Quién sigue de ustedes dos, perdedores?—pregunto esta haciendo a un lado un mechón de su cabello en su cara con el dorso de su mano ensangrentada.

Estos sacaron sus lanzadoras, pero Ania a una velocidad sorprendente se puso enfrente de uno de ellos y le dio una patada en el brazo y lo desarmo, luego lo tomo por el uniforme ella se tiro hacia atrás y lo impulso con sus pies, este cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y muy lejos de donde ella estaba y quedo desmayado.

Ania se levanto de un salto hacia adelante impulsándose con sus manos, pero no contó con que el otro guardia ya le estaba apuntando y le disparo una Grimmstone que apenas y pudo esquivar moviéndose a su lado Izquierdo.

-¡Maldita sea! –pensó Ania furiosa.

Por ese descuido los compañeros del guardia escucharon el disparo y vendrían rápido a donde ellos estaban.

Y en efecto todos los que estaban afuera del instituto lo escucharon.

-Ese disparo vino de atrás de ese Edificio—dijo un guardia señalando una quinto y ultima construcción de la fila.

-_Por haya fueron los guardias por la babosa_—dijo Sedo—_vayan y vean lo que sucede_ —dijo este a dos de los guardias y ellos fueron hacia el lugar.

La banda de Shane se miraron unos a otros, en la cara de Eli era evidente la preocupacion por Burpy.

En ese momento el guardia se dio la vuelta para escapar al ver que no podría ganarle a Ania y se topo con una chica pelirroja escarlata.

-¿Ibas a algún lado "mom cher"(1)?—pregunto esta y lo ataco rápidamente antes de que este se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, seguido de un rodillazo a la cara cuando este se doblo por el primer golpe, inmediatamente después lo barrio igual que Ania hizo con el guardia mas grande, y termino con un puñetazo a la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Gran entrada Evanna!—dijo Ania sonriendo.

-¡Gracias Ania!—respondió esta—ya sabes me gusta sorprender—

en ese momento la joven pelirroja vio no muy lejos de donde estaba su compañera un enorme guardia tirado en el suelo que estaba bastante golpeado.

Evanna se acerco al hombre y al verlo silbo.

-fiuuuuuu….. ¿sigue vivo?—pregunto Evanna y lo toco con el pie para ver si había una reacción de este.

-Velo tu misma—dijo Ania sin darle importancia.

Evanna se agacho puso su mano en el cuello del guardia y le busco el pulso.

-Mmm, esta vivo, pero tiene el pulso bajo—dijo Evanna—controlaste bastante tu fuerza, a pesar de haberlo dejado así "Chérie" –

-jajaja ¿tu crees?—contesto Ania acercándose a Evanna y admiro un poco mas lo que hizo con el guardia.

-Si - contesto esta—de haberle dado con todo lo que tienes sus sesos estarían regados por todas partes -

\- ¡Sera mejor que se muevan!—dijo Cristina por sus auriculares—¡los guardias van para haya!-

Burpy y la Trilladora salieron de donde estaban.

la babosa infierno solo miro sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de presenciar hacia unos momentos con las chicas y los guardias.

-Bueno Burpy vamos a ayudar a tus amigos—dijo Ania hincándose en una rodilla mientras le extendía la mano para que subiera.

La babosa infierno la miro a los ojos y observo que la mirada de Ania había cambiado ya no se veía sádica como cuando peleo con esos hombres, la babosa trilladora le hizo señales para que se subiera, entonces Burpy salto a la mano de Ania y esta la puso en su hombro derecho.

\- Vamonos—dijo Evanna.

-Te sigo – contesto Ania y salieron corriendo.

Ed ya había escuchado la detonación le hablo a Cristina por su comunicador.

-¿Que paso?—pregunto este.

-Se nos acaba de arruinar la sorpresa—contesto Cristina—¡Edmundo tienes que hacerlo ahora!—

-Bien—respondió el muchacho—sin presión ¿verdad?— les dijo a sus babosas torpedo estas rieron, Ed se quito un momento el sombrero negro de vaquero que llevaba poniéndolo a un lado de él, saco un pañuelo y se seco el sudor luego guardo este y se puso de nuevo su sombrero.

Ya estaba en posición de pecho tierra, acomodo su rifle lanzadora.

-¡Muy bien, "Tiro al Blanco" es nuestro turno!—le dijo Ed a su babosa punzante esta sonrió y salto en su capsula lista para entrar en acción.

Luego cargo su lanzadora, volvió a ver por la mirilla, respiro hondo, exhalo lento por la boca y se quedo quieto.

Un Segundo después apretó el gatillo.

La babosa salio disparada y se transformo, pego en una esquina de un muro de el instituto, yendo hacia dos de los guardias que vigilaban de frente a la banda de Shane golpeandolos en la cabeza estos cayeron noqueados, luego reboto en una esquina de una roca y le pego a los otros dos guardias que estaban detrás de los chicos con el mismo resultado, todo esto paso muy rápido como para que reaccionaran.

-¿_Que rayos_…-dijo Sedo pero se metió en el camino de la babosa punzante y le dio justo en la nariz, el golpe fue tal que el topoide cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡ jajajajajajaja !—se hecho a reír Pronto al ver lo que le paso a Sedo—por lo que veo no tienes las habilidades y agilidad del gran…. HAAAAAAAA!— grito este y se tiro al suelo, sus demás compañeros hicieron lo mismo, Eli se puso junto a Trixie para protegerla.

Los guardias empezaron a disparar a todas partes ya que no vieron de donde provino el disparo

\- ¡Pronto, mira!—dijo Kord, y este volteo a ver, uno de los hombres de Blakk que estaba tirado en el suelo traía las llaves de las esposas y el topoide estaba mas cerca de él.

-¡Déjencelo al gran Pronto!— dijo este sonriendo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el guardia, llego asta el y como traía las manos atadas tubo que sacar las llaves de el bolsillo del guardia con los dientes.

Entonces Ed vio lo que trataba de hacer Pronto.

-¡Hey imbéciles aquí estoy!—dijo Ed para llamar la atención de los soldados y evitar que vieran al topoide.

Los de la banda de Shane lo vieron también.

-¿Ese es Edmundo?—pregunto Trixie.

-¿Nos ayudaran?—cuestiono Kord.

-No creo que solo los este provocando por que si—dijo Eli

Al verlo los guardias le comenzaron a disparar Armachomp, Grimmstone y Hop Jack.

Ed salió corriendo del techo y se metió a la puerta que daba al piso de abajo, los soldados fueron hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Ed y entraron para atraparlo.

-¡Chicas es su turno!—dijo este a sus compañeras mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¡Estamos en eso Ed!—contesto Ania que junto con Evanna ya habían salido a ayudarlo con lanzadoras en mano y les comenzaron a disparar a los guardias que venían hacia ellas.

En ese momento en el interior de el instituto de tecnología:

Twist y los otros guardias que iban con el buscaban a los científicos cuando escucharon detonaciones afuera del edificio.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-¡Maldición!—pensó Twist – de seguro la banda de Shane logro escaparse del idiota de Sedo, tendré que apresurarme—

-Ustedes—dijo Twist a la mitad de los guardias que iban con el—cubran la entrada y no dejen pasar a nadie, los demás siganme tenemos que encontrar a los científicos— Twist y la mitad de su grupo se fueron.

En alguna parte de ese edificio:

-De nuevo se escucho el alboroto haya afuera—dijo Tobías.

-Esperemos que Eli y la banda estén bien—hablo Katherine.

-¿Tu crees que el Dr. Blakk haya mandado a sus hombres por el reciente descubrimiento que tenemos?—pregunto el joven.

-¡Por que mas Tobías!—dijo Katherine — no se como se habrá enterado pero la formula no debe caer en manos de ese hombre—

Ellos se encontraban escondidos en un armario después de el ataque de los guardias de Blakk ya no querían enfrentarlos.

-¿todavía sirven tus brazaletes de gravedad?—pregunto Katherine.

-No muy bien—respondió Tobías—aunque los he estado perfeccionando después de lo de Quentin mi problema actual es que necesito una fuente de energía que no se agote tan rápidamente-.

-En pocas palabras te estas quedando sin baterías—dijo katherine sonriendo—pero tu armadura fue de gran ayuda, ya que sin ella hubieras recibido mas daño—

-¡Gracias!—respondió Tobías levemente ruborizado—pero aun le faltan algunos arreglos y ademas…. Es un poco incomoda—y al decir esto se quito el casco y peto.

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido mi invento listo, te hubiera podido ayudar a enfrentar a esos hombres—dijo katherine un poco frustrada.

-No te preocupes—dijo Tobías—lo bueno es que llego Eli y su banda esperemos que acaben con esto ….— de repente fue interrumpido abrupta mente cuando abrieron las puertas del armario.

-¡Aquí están!—dijo un guardia que en ese momento saco de un jalón a la científica.

-¡No, déjenla!—dijo Tobías pero después fue callado por un golpe en la cara que le dio otro de los hombres de Blakk y junto con otro compañero lo sacaron sujetándolo de los brazos.

-¡Con que aquí estaban!—dijo Twist—ya me hicieron perder mucho tiempo, ¿donde esta la formula?—

-Ni creas que te lo diremos—dijo katherine que forcejeaba con el guardia pero era inútil, este no la soltaba.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia linda—dijo Twits acercándose a Katherine amenazante—y no te conviene que la pierda contigo o mejor aun… con tu amigo - Y se acerco a Tobías.

-No te preocupes Katherine, voy a estar bien no le digas nada—dijo el muchacho valientemente —No te tengo miedo— y miraba fijamente a Twist.

-Ya me hablaron de ti, hablas con mucho exceso de confianza—dijo Twist sonriendo torcidamente—apropósito Quentin te manda saludos…- y después de decir esto le dio un golpe en el estomago a Tobías, fue tan fuerte que este quedo sin aire los guardias lo dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo y los hombres rieron.

-¡Ya basta, déjenlo!—suplico Katherine.

-Eso depende de ti amiga—dijo Twist tomándola por la cara y acercándola a él—¿donde esta la formula?-

Katherine volteo a ver a Tobías que seguía en el suelo, este la miraba desde ahí y trato de ponerse en pie.

-No se lo digas Katherine ….—dijo Tobías de nuevo—No podemos dejar que el Dr. Blakk la tenga…-.

Twist volteo a ver a los guardias seriamente y asintió dando una orden.

Entonces los dos guardias que estaban junto al científico lo empezaron a golpear haciéndolo caer de nuevo, patadas y puñetazos eran descargados con fuerza sobre el pobre cuerpo del científico.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien los llevare donde esta la formula pero déjenlo ya!— grito Katherine desesperada, Twist volteo a verla sonriendo y les hizo una seña a los guardias, estos pararon de golpear al muchacho.

-llévame entonces—dijo Twist a Katherine.

Esta volteo a ver a su compañero, el pobre estaba ensangrentado y con varios moretones en la cara manchando su bata blanca quedando tendido en el suelo.

-Lo necesito también a él pues sabe la otra parte de la combinación de la caja fuerte donde la tenemos—dijo katherine.

-¡tráiganlo!—ordeno Twist, los guardias resoplaron con fastidio y lo levantaron del suelo y salieron de la habitación.

En ese momento cuando todo el grupo dio vuelta en el corredor, una sombra los vio alejarse desde una esquina momentos después los siguió.

continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Espero que les haya gustado este sexto capítulo y me disculpo por la tardanza mi musa se fue de vaga y hasta hace dos días regresó la ingrata XD.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a ****YoltQuelyLove, Angela-Li Raul-Maverel** (con los cuales me disculpo de antemano por el posible infarto que les de por el suspenso XD) y **Anonima** :)

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews por favor. **

**Besos y abrazos :)****  
**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke. **

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos! ando otra vez por aquí, ya no los entretengo mas leanlo por favor

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.7

Tobias y Katherine fueron capturados por Twist, ahora lo estaban guiando asta una formula que quiere el Dr. Blakk, pero lo que ellos no saben es que los estan siguiendo.

Mientras tanto afuera del complejo tecnologico , Evanna y Ania evadian los tiros de los hombres de Blakk, luego se cubrieron a un lado de un edificio.

Entonces Evanna saco una babosa congelada y la disparo haciendo una capa de hielo en el piso, los guardias comenzaron a resbalarce y no podian mantenerse en pie, entonces Ania salio de su escondite tomo por el cuello a uno de ellos que fue el que mas se le acerco y lo lanzo yendo directo hacia sus compañeros a los cuales tumbo pues ya habian logrado ponerse de pie.

-¡Si, tomen eso idiotas, una chuza perfecta!—dijo Ania sonriendo.

\- Bien, te felicito –dijo Evanna un poco seria—¿pero no as notado que nos faltan mas?—

Ania miro a su amiga y le sonrio.

-¿ Y si hacemos un pequeño juego?—respondio esta—veamos quien noquea a mas de ellos-.

-¿Crees que es momento para eso "cheri"?—pregunto Evanna sonriendo.

-¿Si no es ahora cuando?—pregunto Ania divertida.

-Esta bien, pero la que pierda invita la pizza con el guapisimo de Mario y las cervezas—dijo Evanna sonriendo.

-¡Claro!—dijo Ania cerrando el trato con un apreton de manos—pero yo quiero de Raiz, ya sabes lo que me pasa con el alcohol-.

-¡Aguafiestas!—dijo Evanna y las dos cargaron sus lanzadoras y se fueron contra los soldados que quedaban.

Ellas disparaban sus babosas y golpeaban a los hombres de Blakk al mismo tiempo dejando noqueados a varios y heridos a otros.

La banda de Shane se resguardo de los disparos en uno de los edificios que estaba en frente del instituto.

-¡Crei que no lo lograriamos!—dijo Kord que fue el ultimo que entro y se recargo en la puerta.

-¿Todos estan bien?—pregunto Eli.

-Si –contestaron todos.

-¿Trixie no te lastimaron?—cuestino de nuevo el joven shane.

-No, creo que no—respondio la pelirroja.

-¿Pronto tienes las llaves?—pregunto Trixie.

-¡Clafo quef fi, ef graf profto munca faflla!—contesto el topoide pero no se le entendio nada por que tenia las llaves en la boca.

-¡Eeehh, si como digas Pronto!—Dijo Kord y el topoide lo miro molesto.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!—dijo Eli—ahora damelas para poder quitarnos las es….. –

Pero en ese momento unos cuantos guardias tumbaron la puerta, haciendo que Kord tropesara y empujara a Pronto, este choco con Eli y callo encima de él.

luego Kord se puso de pie rapidamente y giro para ver a los guardias y estos estaban fuera de combate.

En ese momento Pronto empeso a toser.

-¿Estas bien Pronto?—pregunto Eli.

-cof, cof, si —respondio el topoide tociendo un poco - pero hay un problema, cof, cof-

-¿De que hablas?—dijo Eli—¿y las llaves?—

-¡Es que ese es el problema!—dijo pronto poniendo cara de susto—me las trague…-

-¿¡TE LAS TRAGASTE!?—preguntaron sus amigos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

En tonces escucharon pasos detrás de ellos…

-¡Con que aquí estaban!—dijo una vos femenina que reconocieron de inmediato.

La banda de Shane miro hacia la entrada y en efecto la voz que escucharon era la de Ania que venia acompañada de Evanna…

Mientras tanto, Ed seguia bajando por las escaleras de los cinco pisos del edificio cuando vio que los guardias se le acercaban paro en seco, uno de estos lo vio.

-¡Hay esta, disparenle!—dijo este y sus compañeros asi lo hicieron.

-¡Carajo!—dijo Edmundo frustrado y se lanzo al suelo al recibir la lluvia de disparos.

-¡Son demaciados!—penso el pelinegro y vio que delante de él habia una puerta que decia "salida de emergencia".

-¡Que suerte!—dijo Ed -¡bien vamonos de aquí!— y como pudo se puso de pie y salio corriendo.

Al pasar por la puerta, vio que otros cinco guardias se dirigian hacia el ya que venian por las escaleras de emergencia, entonces al mirar a ambos lados para saber como iba a salir de ese lugar vio un ventanal.

-¿Estan pensando lo que yo?—pregunto Edmundo a sus babosas torpedo, estas asintieron y el muchacho se dirigio hacia este mientras sus amigas saltaban a su bandolera.

Y justo a tiempo cuando el corria hacia el ventanal los dos grupos de guardias llegaron al mismo tiempo a ese piso .

En ese momento el chico salto por la ventana.

-¡GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!—grito este mientras caia y sus babosas hicieron lo mismo.

Ya que salto sin pensar , mucho menos fijarce que era muy alto y posiblemente se mataria entonces cargo y disparo una babosa aracniredes, esta lanzo una red para que Ed callera en ella y asi fue.

-Recuerdenme agradecerle a Evanna por prestarme a su "Résille1"—dijo Edmundo y estas resoplaron aliviadas en sus tubos.

luego se fijo que los guardias lo veian desde arriba y empesaron a saltar hacia la red para seguirlo, entonces Ed bajo de un salto de la red y le disparo una Trilladora haciendo que se rompiera.

Los guardias cayeron y quedaron inmoviles en el suelo, el chico se aserco para ver si estaban vivos, y para fortuna de ellos no habian muerto aunque era seguro que estaban lecionados ya que algunos se estan quejando.

Los otros compañeros de estos que no saltaron, lo veian desde arriba y comenzaron a dispararle.

Este se cubrio de los disparos de los guardias pero en un momento dejaron de disparar, Ed se asomo un poco de su escondite y vio que un guardia le decia algo a uno de sus compañeros, este asintio y se fue, en ese momento empesaron a disparar de nuevo.

-¿Chicas donde estan?—pregunto el joven texano por su comunicador.

-Ya casi acabamos —respondio Ania-¡ya vamos para haya, aguanta un poco!—

-Ya estoy fuera del Edificio—contesto Ed - escape por un ventanal por la parte de atrás, ¡son demaciados guardias y apenas me dan tiempo a dispararles, puedo con algunos pero no con todos!—

\- En un momento estamos contigo—contesto Ania- despues de que ayudemos a la banda de Shane claro—y los miro puesto que los tenia de frente.

-Esta bien, cambio y fuera—dijo Edmundo.

Ya con la banda de Shane….

Eli vio a su babosa infierno en el hombro de Ania.

-¡Burpy!—dijo Eli y su babosa subio al hombro de el.

—¿Estas bien amigo?—pregunto el Shane y la Babosa chirrio y asintio.

-¿ Hay alguien herido?—pregunto Ania y Evanna dejo una bolsa en el suelo y una pequeña jaulita con las babosas de la banda.

-No—respondio Eli – pero crei que habian dicho que solo nos vigilarian—

Las chicas de la Hermandad se vieron una a la otra.

-Si lo dijimos—respondio Ania—pero ustedes se estaban llevando toda la divercion—

-Tu consepto de lo divertido es muy extraño—dijo Trixie.

-Si, ya me lo an dicho antes—contesto Ania sonriendo torcidamente.

-Hay que apresurarnos "Cheri"—dijo Evanna— Edmundo no resistira por mucho tiempo-.

-Lo se—contesto Ania con preocupacion—hay que quitarles las esposas-

-¿Y como?—cuestiono Trixie—¡Pronto se trago las llaves!—

-¡¿QUEEEE?!—pregunto Ania creyendo que no escucho bien-¡¿Es una broma verdad?!—.

-No puede ser—dijo Evanna—¿como pudiste hacer eso?—

las babosas de ambas chicas empezaron a reir.

-¡Pronto no lo hizo a proposito! – dijo el topoide molesto al ver la mirada acusadora de las chicas de la Hermandad.

-Bien—dijo Evanna—tendremos que quitarselas nosotras, Ania dame tu daga —

-No la traigo—respondio esta tranquilamente.

-¡¿Como que no la traes?!—pregunto Evanna—¿donde esta?—

-Se la preste a Edmundo—contesto Ania—pero no te preocupes …..-

Y se empeso a quitar el guante de la mano derecha.

-¡Oh, ya veo!—dijo Evanna—bien chicos van a quitarles las esposas—

-Solo tienen que hacer dos cosas—ordeno Ania mientras caminaba por atrás de ellos — la primera no volteen y la segunda no se muevan, ¿entendieron?—

-Si—respondio la banda pero en sus voces se escuchaba preocupacion.

-¡Es en serio!—dijo Ania severamente— si no hacen alguna de las dos cosas que les dije, los dejaremos aquí a que esperen que Pronto les de las llaves…. Si puede—

La banda se miro unos a los otros con desagrado al pensar en lo que dijo la chica y asintieron.

-Bien—dijo la chica de pelo negro azulado y se puso detras de Kord que era con el que comenzaria primero.

-¿Estas listo Kord?—pregunto esta.

-Creo que si—dijo el troll un poco nervioso– solo una pregunta ¿me va a doler?—

Las chicas de la Hermandad se rieron un poco.

\- Solo si te mueves—respondio Ania.

Evanna que estaba en frente de ellos los obserbava.

-Esten listos lo are rapidamente—dijo Ania.

Y al decir esto Kord sintio un golpe en las esposas y rapidamente hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los tres miembros restantes callendo al piso las esposas hechas pedazos.

-Listo—dijo Ania y ahora ella les daba la espalda mientras se ponia rapidamente el guante —¿ no fue tan dificil o si?—

-¡Al fin!—dijo Trixie sobandose las muñecas – se me estaban entumiendo-.

Eli miro hacia el piso y vio las esposas como si las hubieran cortado en diagonal con algun objeto muy filoso, eso era extraño ya que Ania habia dicho que no traia su daga o algo parecido.

-Pero… –dijo Eli sorprendido—¡¿como hiciste eso?!—

-Secreto de familia—respondio Ania sin darle importancia.

-Aquí estan sus lanzadoras y sus babosas- dijo Evanna y saco las armas y bandoleras de la bolsa que habia traido, Ania les abrio la puertesilla de la jaula a las babosas para que fueran con sus dueños.

-Yo sugiero que nos dividamos en dos grupos—dijo Ania—uno va a ayudar a Ed, mientras otro sorprende a Twist y a su grupo de matones—

-Me parece bien—dijo Eli—Trixie…-

-Trixie viene con nosotras—dijo Ania.

-¿Por que?—cuestiono el Shane extrañado.

-Acabo de decir que en dos grupos ¿no?—respondio la chica pelinegra —tres y tres ¿supongo que sabes contar?—

-¡Un momento!….—replico Eli molesto - ¿por que ella?, puede ser cualquiera de nosotros—

-Si —respondio Ania—pero la escojo a ella-.

-pero…- contesto Eli.

-¿Nos pondremos a discutir o vamos a rescatar a Ed?—cuestiono Evanna un poco molesta.

-No te preocupes Eli—respondio Trixie—estare bien, ustedes vayan por Twist—

-¿Segura?—pregunto Eli dudoso.

-Si—respondio Trixie.

-Vamos entonces—dijo Ania—y no te preocupes Eli, la cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra—

he inmediatamente salieron las tres chicas, los chicos las vieron irse.

-¡Tranquilisate hermano!— dijo Kord dandole una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Eli el cual lo hizo ir hacia adelante—ella estara bien, es ruda—

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa—dijo Eli sobandose el hombro derecho y recordo la pesadilla que tubo.

-Es cierto—dijo el topoide—aunque la rudesa de Trixie no se le compara con la de Pronto "el magnifico"—

Kord lo miro con desaprobacion y dijo:

-¿Rudo tú? Por favor, unas pantuflas de conejo dan mas miedo-.

El topoide iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Bueno vamos!—dijo Eli—devemos ayudar a Katerine, a Tobias y detener a twist—

Y los tres fueron hacia el instituto de tecnologia…..

Continuara….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola chicos, una disculpa enorme por no actualizar antes pero con mi fic anterior "El retrato" me absorbio totalmente.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de:**

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell**

**GretaMontalvo**

**Temperance-Sunlight**

**AnonimusFem.**

**Recuerden espero sus reviews para mi son muy importantes y eso me motiva a continuar mis historias.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos :)**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke. **

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**


	8. Chapter 8

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.8

Evanna, Ania y Trixie rescataran a Edmundo, mientras que el resto de la banda de Shane enfrentara a Twist.

Para ese momento Ed ya se habia cansado de seguir escondido.

-¡Bien chicas es su turno!—dijo el Texano, al escuchar esto sus babosas saltaron de alegria listas para entrar en la pelea.

Una de sus babosas torpedo se subio a uno de las capsulas y este la cargo en su lanzadora.

-¿Lista "Bullet"?—esta asintio y Edmundo miro sobre su escondite que era una roca junto a un gran hongo, vio a cuatro guardias disparandole por el ventanal y observo donde habia un punto devil.

En ese momento disparo y la babosa se transformo pegando justo en el filo inferior del ventanal, haciendo que se destrullera y que cayeran los guardias al bacio, pero no conto con que estos tubieran attacknets las cuales lanzaron redes y cayeron a salvo.

-¡Maldición!— dijo el pelinegro en voz alta.

Acto seguido se echo a correr pero al dar vuelta al edificio se encontró con otros guardias, trato de regresar pero los otros hombres de Blakk le cerraron el paso y rápidamente se vio rodeado.

-¡Levanta las manos!—dijo uno de los guardias.

Y Edmundo así lo hizo.

Los guardias reían y uno de ellos se le acerco.

-Ya no eres tan rudo ¿verdad?—dijo este

Enseguida lo desarmaron y en ese momento sus babosas saltaron de su bandolera y huyeron.

Todas menos una, la otra babosa torpedo.

-¡Vete "Shot"!—susurro el Texano, este volteo a verlo pues no quería dejarlo.

—¡Ahora!—ordeno Ed y esta salto yendo detrás de las otras.

-Tus babosas son unas cobardes—dijo sonriendo torcidamente el mismo guardia— ¡no me sorprende!—

Y saco unas esposas y lo volteo para ponérselas.

-Ya te atrapamos a ti, las siguientes son tus "amiguitas" – hablo otro de los guardias—y cuando las tengamos, veras lo que les hacemos a las malditas- y sus compañeros rieron.

El pelinegro solo los miraba en silencio, hasta que esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué diablos sonríes?—pregunto el guardia que tenía enfrente.

-Quiero ver que les digas eso en su cara—dijo Ed muy seguro.

El guardia solo se le quedo viendo y comenzó a reírse seguido de sus compañeros.

-jajaja, de verdad no se qué pensar de ti muchacho—dijo el guardia de Blakk— ¿estás loco o eres demasiado tonto?—

-¡Ninguna de las dos!—contesto Evanna que junto con Trixie les apuntaban a los guardias, ellas se encontraban arriba de unas rocas.

En esos instantes el Texano se tiro al suelo, mientras que Evanna y Trixie comenzaron a disparar haciendo que los guardias corrieran para resguardarse de los disparos, pero al hacerlo Ania llego por la parte de atrás y los ataco con una aracniredes, dos demoledoras y una Electroshock para alejar a los guardias que quedaban cerca de Edmundo.

Mientras Evanna y Trixie los cubrían, Ania ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo a resguardarse, en ese momento tres guardias los siguieron.

-¡Ah no, no lo harán!—dijo Trixie, cargo a Bluster en su lanzadora y disparo.

Esta hizo un tornado llevándose a esos tres hombres de Blakk.

Edmundo y Ania voltearon y al ver que Trixie los salvo, Ania asintió como dándole a entender que le daba las gracias por su ayuda, Trixie le respondió sonriendo.

Ya estando a salvo, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para que la pelinegra le quitara las esposas, Ania se quito de nuevo el guante de la mano derecha.

-Ya sabes el procedimiento Ed—dijo Ania

-Estoy listo—respondió este.

Y sintió el golpe en las esposas.

-¡Gracias Ania!—respondió este.

-¡Lo que sea por ti hermano!—dijo Ania sonriendo mientras se ajustaba el guante— ¿Qué te parece si les enseñamos a no meterse con nosotros?—

Y le regreso la lanzadora a su amigo.ba el guante. se quito el guante de la mano derecha.

En ese momento escucharon unos chirridos, al voltear vieron que eran las babosas del chico.

-¡Bullet, shot, chicos están bien!—todas saltaron al regazo de Edmundo.

-¿listos?—pregunto Ania.

Edmundo asintió al igual que sus babosas, que ya estaban en sus capsulas.

Entonces los dos salieron corriendo con lanzadoras en mano y comenzaron a dispararles a los guardias.

-"Shot" es tu turno—dijo el Texano y disparo a su babosa torpedo.

Esta cayo justo en donde se ocultaban un grupo de guardias y gracias a eso se dispersaron.

Los hombres de Blakk estaban huyendo.

-¿A dónde van tontos? – Dijo el guardia que en un principio amenazo a Ed— ¡regresen a pelear!—

En eso alguien toco su hombro y al voltear vio que era Ania, esta le dio un puñetazo en la cara y cayó al suelo.

-¿Y bien?—pregunto Ania mientras Evanna, Trixie y Ed se acercaban y rodeaban al guardia – ¿Qué dijiste que nos iban hacer tú y tu grupo de inútiles compañeros?—

El guardia solo los miraba aterrado, pues sabía lo que seguía.

En ese momento Ania lo levanto del piso a jalones tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme y le dijo:

\- Te daría una golpiza como la que le di a ese enorme compañero tuyo, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, escúchame bien la próxima vez no seré tan compasiva…. ¡lárgate ahora que puedes!—

Y lo empujo lejos de ella, este se echo a correr, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿crees que sea buena idea dejarlo ir "mon ami"?—cuestiono Evanna al verlo alejarse.

-¿Y quien dijo que se iría fácilmente?—respondió Ania en un susurro a su amiga, mientras sonreía de lado.

Acto seguido recargo su lanzadora con una babosa carnero y disparo sin previo aviso.

Para cuando el guardia se dio cuenta ya era tarde, la carnero le dio un golpe que lo dejo noqueado.

-¿Crees que eso era necesario?—pregunto Trixie.

-la verdad…. no—respondió Ania sonriendo y paso justo al lado de la joven Sting —pero me gusta darles un falso sentido de seguridad cuando huyen—

En ese instante Trixie se fijo en algo extraño cuando Ania sonrió, no lo había notado antes ya que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la pelinegra como para verlo, acaso esos eran…..

La joven Sting salió de sus pensamientos cuando los escucho hablar.

-¡Gracias chicas!—dijo Ed – pensé que no llegarían a tiempo—

-¿Cómo crees?—dijo Ania y lo abrazo – nunca abandonamos a los nuestros ¿recuerdas?—

-¿Estás bien "frère"?—hablo Evanna e hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

El muchacho correspondió al cariño de ambas también estrechándolas.

-¡Me alegro que estés bien!—dijo Trixie.

-Muchas gracias a ti también Trixie—respondió Edmundo separándose lentamente de sus amigas y sin previo aviso la abrazo.

Trixie se tensó y sonrojo al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola de nuevo, como cuando la llevaba a ella y a la banda de Shane "al punto".

Las chicas trataban de disimular sus risas al ver a Trixie sonrojada.

-¡De nada!—respondió finalmente la joven Sting al poder recuperar su voz, pues enmudeció desde el momento que Ed la estrecho.

Trixie le dio unas cuantas palmaditas torpes en la espalda de este.

-¡Oigan, siento interrumpir este hermoso y fantástico momento!—dijo Ania sarcástica dirigiéndose a Trixie que ya se había separado de Ed - pero hay que ir a ayudar a tus amigos—

-¿Los recuerdas?—dijo Evanna—un Troll enorme, un topoide presumido y un joven muy atractivo—

Trixie se sonrojo un poco más al escuchar a Evanna que se refería a Eli, pero lo disimulo.

-Si, vamos rápido—dijo Trixie y fueron a donde se encontraban el resto de la banda.

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Tecnológico de Bajoterra…

Katherine los guio a una habitación muy iluminada que parecía ser un laboratorio, pues había dos mesas que tenían instrumentos científicos y en algunos frascos había líquidos de diferentes colores , en la pared frente a ellos había una enorme puerta blanca gruesa y a cada lado de esta se encontraba un teclado, al parecer esa era la caja fuerte.

Estando ahí, los guardias soltaron a Tobías, dejándolo caer cerca de una mesa.

-Muy bien—dijo Twist que mantenía agarrada del brazo a la científica—ya estamos aquí, ¿donde está la formula?—

-Se encuentra ahí—respondió Katherine señalando la puerta.

-¡Ábrela entonces!—ordeno el rubio y la empujo hacia el frente.

Katherine se acerco y se dirigió a uno de los teclados y cuando estaba a punto de teclear el código se escucharon unos disparos en la entrada del instituto.

-¿Que fue eso?—pregunto uno de los guardias.

-¡No puede ser!—dijo Twist – probablemente sean la banda de Shane o tal vez… —

-¡Oh tal vez sean los otros!—dijo el mismo guardia con un poco de temor en su voz.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del edificio….

Babosas volaban por doquier, tanto los hombres de Blakk como los tres integrantes de la banda de Shane, se enfrentaban sin parar.

Una hop Jack pasó rosándole a Pronto.

\- Esto es malo, ¡nos están ganando!—dijo el topoide mientras se resguardaba detrás de un pilar.

-Eli, esto va a ser difícil, no dejan de atacarnos y las babosas se me están terminando—replico Kord preocupado.

-Si lo sé amigo—contesto Eli—debe haber una forma…. —

En ese momento vio que había un dispensador de agua a un lado de donde estaban resguardándose los guardias y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Kord ves ese bebedero que está a un lado de ellos?—pregunto Eli.

El Troll se asomo un poco y lo vio, después miro a Eli que cargaba a Jouls en su lanzadora y entendió el plan.

-¡Bien hermano!—dijo Kord sonriendo.

Puso a su babosa carnero en la lanzadora, se asomo de nuevo y al ver que tenía una oportunidad disparo hacia su objetivo.

La babosa rompió el bebedero y salió el agua como se tenía previsto mojando todo a su paso.

-¡Fallaron tontos!—dijo uno de los guardias y los demás rieron.

-¡Eso es lo que crees!—contesto Eli y disparo a su babosa electroshock.

Esta lanzo un rayo hacia el agua y la corriente llego rápidamente a los guardias dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡Lo hicimos!—dijo Pronto.

-Bien busquemos a Katherine y a Tobías—dijo Eli y los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso…..

-¡Apresúrate!—grito Twist a Katherine pues ya no escuchaba ninguna disparo— ¡que pronto tendremos visitas!—

Katherine lo miro con temor y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, no pondría la combinación correcta de la caja de seguridad y esta se bloquearía logrando que no obtuvieran la formula, creyó que aunque era un plan muy arriesgado así les daría tiempo de llegar a la banda de Shane.

Entonces tecleo los diez dígitos de la combinación,

-Ya esta—dijo Katherine.

-Pon la de tu amigo—hablo Twist.

Katherine miro a Tobías que también la observaba, El aspecto del científico era lamentable.

-No la sé, ¿a cientificaecuerdas?- respondio adoras en mano y comenzaron a dispararle a los guardias.recuerdas?—respondió la científica.

Twist volteo a donde estaba Tobías este lo miro.

-¡Dile la combinación!—ordeno el rubio.

-No lo haré—respondió Tobías con un poco de dificultad, los guardias lo iban a golpear de nuevo.

-¡No!—dijo Twist—esperen un momento—

Y estos se detuvieron, luego se acerco al científico.

-Veras…—prosiguió el rubio, poniéndose en cuclillas en frente de Tobías - si algo me ha enseñado el Dr. Blakk es que con la motivación correcta…..—

Y acto seguido le disparo a Katherine una Grimmstone, la científica grito y se cubrió.

-… La gente hace lo que pides—Dijo Twist sonriendo malignamente.

Para fortuna de esta, la babosa le paso rosando y no logro hacerle daño, pero si rompió algunos frascos, pipetas y demás cosas.

Tobías no podía articular palabra, ya que el ataque de Twist fue muy sorpresivo y miro a la babosa que este traía en su hombro la cual le gruñía y se veía muy aterradora.

-Si me vuelves a dar una negativa, la próxima vez no fallare—y el científico vio cuando cargo una Hop Jack.

El joven observo a Twist y vio que hablaba en serio.

-1, 0, 8, 2, 0, 4, 2, 8, 4, 8 –dijo Tobías respirando con dificultad.

Twist esbozo una gran sonrisa y se incorporo.

-¿Ven?—dijo este a los guardias—se puede llegar a algún acuerdo sin tanta violencia—

Volteo a ver a Katherine que seguía sentada en el piso, el rubio fue hacia ella y la levanto jalándola del brazo.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?—hablo Twist—ve a poner la clave ¡ya!—

Y Katherine obedeció, pulso la clave pero sabía lo que sucedería a continuación….

Una alarma sonó y unas luces tipo sirena empezaron a iluminar.

-¿Qué rayos paso?—pregunto Twist enojado-¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Es la alarma de seguridad – respondió Katherine—se activa cuando alguna de las claves no coincide, se cerrara automáticamente y nada podrá abrirlo-.

El sonido escandaloso llego hasta los oídos de la banda de Shane.

-¿Qué es eso?—pregunto el topoide.

-Suena como una alarma—dijo Kord.

-Ahí es donde están, debe de ser Twist—dijo Eli y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido.

Entonces Twist volteo a ver a Tobías pues pensó que él fue el que ocasiono eso, y le apunto con la lanzadora.

-¡Idiota!—dijo Twist—me has costado tiempo, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya…-

En ese instante Katherine se interpuso.

-¡No lo hagas!—dijo la científica—¡el no tuvo la culpa, yo fui la que puso mal la clave!—

-Ya no importa quién es el culpable—dijo Twist – los dos lo van a pagar, pero primero…-

Luego el rubio miro a los guardias.

-¡intentemos derribar la puerta!—dijo el twist.

-No importa lo que hagas—dijo Katherine—no la podrás abrir—

-¿Ah sí?—dijo el joven rubio—observa la fuerza de las babosas convertidas del Dr. Blakk—

Y empujo a la científica junto a Tobías.

Los guardias ya estaban listos para disparar.

-¡Ahora!—grito Twist y comenzaron a descargar todas sus babosas contra la puerta.

Dispararon Grimmstone, Armachomp, Hop jack y para rematar Boomer, al lanzar estas últimas en la explosión la puerta cedió.

El rubio miro a los científicos y sonrió, estos estaban impresionados por el poder de las babosas convertidas.

Twist se acerco a los restos de las puertas que estaban humeando aun, adentro se veían únicamente tres tubos de ensayo con la etiqueta:

"Formula del Dr. Emmett Cronwell – Animal Efferus"

-Supongo que es esto lo que vinimos a buscar—dijo Twist.

-¡Espera!—Dijo Katherine poniéndose de pie e intentando convencer al rubio— ¡no sabes lo que haces, si le das esa fórmula al Dr. Blakk todo Bajoterra estará perdido!—

-¿Y que con eso?—dijo Twist sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo la joven científica—yo solo recibo ordenes, a mi no me importa lo demás, además estoy de parte de Blakk por lo tanto, los que deben de temer son ustedes-

-¿Que no entiendes la situación?—dijo Tobías —incluso el científico que descubrió la formula desapareció sin dejar rastro…. solo nos la dejo para examinarla y usarla a favor de Bajoterra…. En manos de ese malvado hombre, puede ser catastrófico –

-Saben, no creo haberles pedido su opinión en esto—dijo Twist apuntándoles con su lanzadora y los guardias hicieron lo mismo—es hora de que me encargue de ustedes—

Los jóvenes científicos lo miraron aterrados y solo pudieron abrazarse el uno al otro.

En ese momento se escucho una detonación en el pasillo y una nube de humo inundo el lugar, rápidamente.

Los guardias y twist se pusieron tensos.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Twist-¡estén alertas!—pero ya era tarde, de repente se escucharon golpes seguido de gritos de los hombres de Blakk.

Katherine ayudo como pudo a Tobías ya que no se podía mover muy bien y opto por cubrirse junto con él debajo de la mesa.

Entonces se empezó a distinguir una figura de pie en la entrada del laboratorio.

-¡Maldición Eli!—dijo Twist que se cubrió la boca — ¿usas una pantalla de humo para que no te vea? Eso sí que es nuevo y dices que yo soy el tramposo al usar a Loki—

Se escucho una risa de mujer y Twist se dio cuenta de que no era su odiado enemigo.

-¡Lamento no ser quien esperabas!—dijo la chica— ¡pero si sirve de consuelo te daré mas batalla que Eli Shane!—

Continuara….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola chicos y chicas esperando que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y deseo que tengan ¡Un Feliz y Prospero Año nuevo!**

**Les agradezco sus reviews a:****DeviLau Hills**** y ****AnonimusFem.**

**Cuidense mucho y ya saben espero sus reviews **

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke. **

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, holaaa!

¿Como están todos? espero que bien, ya estoy de regreso, pero para no arruinarles la lectura los veo abajo XD

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.9

Eli y sus compañeros van en busca de los científicos, mientras tanto Twist se enfrenta a una persona misteriosa.

Cuando se disipo el humo, el rubio vio quien los había atacado.

Era una chica de pelo castaño claro, ondulado, sujetado por un listón negro, pantalón de spandex café oscuro y torerita de piel del mismo color, camiseta, botas, antifaz, guantes y bandolera negros, esta última tenia las iníciales L H en plata.

Se trataba de Cristina y le estaba apuntando con su lanzadora a Twist.

-Valla—dijo Twist – tú debes de ser una de las chicas locas de esa otra banda ¿verdad?—

-Así es –contesto la chica—y tú eres Twist, otro mas de los perros falderos del Dr. Blakk, ¿o no?—

Al rubio no le hizo gracia el comentario de la joven, sin embargo sonrió.

-Y supongo que vienes a detenerme—contesto Twist-.

\- no supongas—respondió Cristina torciendo una sonrisa—voy a hacerlo y para empezar me darás esa fórmula ahora—

-Si no, ¿qué?-dijo Twist con calma.

-Tú debes de saber que sigue después del "si no…."—respondió Cristina muy tranquila y lo miraba fijamente.

Twist sonrió confiado.

-Bien—dijo este—veamos si es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes—

-¡Con gusto te lo voy a mostrar!—respondió Cristina.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Twist le disparo a un tubo de ventilación que ya había visto y este cayó sobre la mesa donde estaban resguardados los científicos, la chica se espero lo peor.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!—grito Cristina y le disparo su babosa demoledora.

Esta le paso rozando a Twist pero si le dio a varios de los frascos haciendo que su contenido se regara por todos lados, el chico se burlo de la joven al ver que no le dio.

-Quisiera quedarme, pero tengo que hacer una entrega y a mi jefe no le gusta esperar- respondió el rubio sonriendo—pero antes de irme…— y acto seguido disparo su ultima babosa Boomer hacia donde estaban los líquidos, luego uso a Loki y desapareció.

-¡Maldición!—dijo Cristina, se tiro al suelo, y después vino la explosión….

-¿Que fue eso?—dijo Evanna que junto con sus compañeros venia entrando al instituto.

-Se escucho como una detonación—respondió Ed.

-¡Cristina!—dijo Ania pensando en voz alta y miro a sus compañeros, Trixie también los veía preocupada.

-¿Qué esperamos? vamos!—Contesto la chica Sting que se adelanto a ellos—podría necesitarnos Eli y los demás—

Y los cuatro fueron hacia las escaleras…

Cristina estaba un poco aturdida se puso de pie poco a poco, y miro a su alrededor, el fuego empezó a propagarse y el humo se hizo denso haciendo un poco difícil el respirar, los rociadores en caso de incendio no se habían activado.

Inmediatamente empezó a quitar los escombros hasta que escucho a alguien toser, al quitar un fragmento de mesa encontró a Katherine.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Cristina visiblemente preocupada y la ayudo a levantarse.

-*cof, cof*, s-sí, creo que si *cof*—respondió Katherine que empezó a revisarse— ¿Quién eres tú?—

-Podría decirse que una amiga—respondió la castaña—alguien mas estaba contigo, no?-

\- ¡Tobías, el todavía sigue abajo!—dijo Katherine y de repente comenzó a quitar con desesperación los escombros junto con Cristina, al fin lo encontraron, el muchacho estaba inconsciente.

-¡Oh no!—dijo la científica y Cristina vio a que se refería, los restos del tubo de ventilación estaban sobre las piernas de Tobías.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!— hablo la joven castaña – corremos el riesgo de que haya de nuevo otra explosión—

-¡Pero no podemos moverlo! —Respondió la científica—esta tan lastimado que podríamos empeorarlo-

-Por ahora quitemos esto de encima— contesto Cristina —lo tomaremos de los brazos y lo sacaremos arrastrando de aquí—

-Bien—dijo Katherine y empujo el tubo, pero era muy pesado.

\- ¡Rayos! no se puede, ¿qué podemos hacer?—pregunto Katherine y Cristina solo la miro.

-lo siento—dijo Cristina seriamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?—pregunto la científica extrañada— no hay que rendirnos ¿por qué dices eso?—

-Por esto…- contesto la castaña, y presionó un punto entre el hombro y el cuello del lado izquierdo, desmayando a Katherine.

-En verdad lo siento, pero tu no debes saber lo que de verdad soy-

Momentos después Cristina la recostó en el piso y como si el tubo estuviera hecho de papel lo levanto y lo lanzo lejos, checo los signos vitales de Tobías y eran débiles, pero seguía con vida, luego tomo a ambos del cuello de las batas y los saco arrastrando.

-¡Cristina responde!—se escuchaba una voz por su auricular, era Ed— ¿estás bien?-

\- *cof, cof*si aquí estoy—contesto Cristina en su voz se escuchaba frustración y tosía un poco- Se me escapo ese idiota de Twist *cof*-

-Descuida—dijo Evanna -vamos hacia haya, es posible que nos lo topemos—

-¡No, no vengan!—respondió la chica—conociéndolo seguro huirá por alguna de las salidas de emergencia del edificio, ustedes cúbranlas—

-¿Estás segura "cheri"?—Pregunto Evanna.

\- Segura – respondió Cristina – ya tengo a los científicos están a salvo ¡ustedes detengan a Twist!-

-yo iré por atrás—dijo Ania—no se me escapara—

-Te lo encargo —contesto Cristina.

-¿Eli y los demás están contigo?—pregunto Ed.

-No – respondió la castaña—aun no han llegado, pero creo que no tardan, eso espero…—

-Bien eso haremos Cristina, no te preocupes—Dijo Evanna

-Chicos tengan cuidado, cambio y fuera—respondió la castaña.

En ese momento venía la banda de Shane.

-¿Que paso?—pregunto Eli a Cristina — ¿donde está Twist?

Pronto y Kord se acercaron a ver a los científicos.

-Escapo— respondió Cristina—se llevo la formula-

-¿Qué?—pregunto Eli un poco molesto— ¿por qué no lo detuviste?-

-Si iba detrás de él los científicos morían—contesto Cristina sin exaltarse al discutir con Eli—no tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber que tenía que hacer-

-Hermano, Tobías está mal, hay que llamar a una ambulancia —dijo Kord interrumpiéndolos para que no pelearan.

-Y a los bomberos, esto no se apagara tan fácil—respondió Pronto.

Kord les marco por su celular.

-Está bien—contesto Eli tranquilizándose—ustedes ayúdenlos yo voy tras Twist—

-Descuida—dijo Cristina—los chicos están en su búsqueda, no se irá tan fácilmente—

-No lo creo—respondió Eli—se que artimañas usa Twist para salirse con la suya, y además si tú no lo pudiste manejar, tus amigos tampoco lo harán —

Cristina lo observo molesta, mas no le contesto nada.

-Ya vienen para acá—dijo Kord.

-Muy bien—contesto Eli— ¡Pronto ven conmigo! tal vez te necesite para saber por dónde puede huir Twist, Kord quédate con ellos—

-Está bien hermano—dijo Kord—vallan y tengan cuidado—

-No te preocupes joven Eli, "Pronto el magnífico" te ayudara a seguir el rastro de ese escurridizo Twist—

Eli asintió y junto con el topoide se fue desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo.

-Disculpa a Eli—dijo Kord dirigiéndose a Cristina—se frustra cuando Twist va un paso adelante—

-Por desgracia tiene razón—contesto Cristina mirando fijamente por donde se fueron Eli y Pronto —me confié al enfrentar a Twist, y estas son las consecuencias—

-Tenemos que sacar de aquí a los chicos –respondió Kord—el fuego y el humo se propagan rápido—

-¿Puedes cargar al chico?— pregunto Cristina-sé que es mala idea moverlo, pero de eso a morir aquí…-

-Tienes razón—contesto Kord y con todo el cuidado del mundo, levanto a Tobías mientras que Cristina tomo a Katherine.

\- Vámonos—dijo la castaña y se alejaron del lugar.

Mientras tanto con Trixie y el resto de la Hermandad…

-Bien—dijo Ania—yo iré por la parte de atrás, Ed tu y Evanna vallan a las otras salidas—

-¿Y yo que haré?—pregunto Trixie.

-Ve a buscar a Eli y a los demás—contesto Evanna—ya has hecho mucho por nosotros—

-Pero se separaran?—cuestiono de nuevo Trixie.

-¿Y qué?—declaro la pelinegra—no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes, no te preocupes-

-¿Están seguros?— insistió Trixie.

-Si—contesto Ed—nosotros nos encargaremos de esto—

-Cualquier problema que tengas llámanos—dijo Ania—no importa que tan lejos estemos recuerda que tenemos buena audición—

-De hecho la tienen nada mas Cristina y tu—respondió Evanna sonriendo.

-Da igual—dijo Ania – aun así te iremos ayudar-

-Está bien—respondió Trixie—entonces nos vemos después—.

-Cuídate mucho Trixie—dijo Ed.

-Si — respondió está —gracias Ed y no se preocupen— se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-A poner el plan en marcha—dijo Ania—

-Bien—contestaron sus compañeros y se separaron.

Ania salió a toda velocidad y llego a una puerta que era la salida de emergencia del instituto.

-Es forzoso que Twist tenga que pasar por aquí—pensó Ania— ¿pero para que esperarlo aquí adentro si puedo emboscarlo haya afuera?—y sonrió con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta y salió.

Cuando Trixie ya iba en camino la asalto una duda ¿y sino podían con Twist y se les escapaba? o peor el podría hacerles daño, se detuvo y aunque quería ver a Eli y sus amigos no podía evitar querer ayudar a los chicos de la Hermandad, así que dio la media vuelta y regreso a buscarlos, Ania era la que estaba mas cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Lo que la chica no supo es que alguien la vio y sonrió malignamente al pensar cuánto daño le haría a Eli Shane al atrapar a la pelirroja y llevársela como rehén.

Mientras tanto Ania camino alejándose un poco de la puerta, estaba estudiando el terreno para saber cuál era el mejor punto elevado para atacar cuando Twist saliera, si es que iba por ahí.

En eso estaba cuando escucho detonaciones y rápidamente se cubrió, todavía quedaban algunos de los hombres de Blakk escondidos.

-¡Pensé que ya me había deshecho de todos ustedes!—grito Ania.

-Sigan disparando—dijo uno de los guardias—hay que acabar con ella—

-Nos desharemos de ustedes uno por uno—grito otro guardia.

-¡Oh, me encantan los niños, tan llenos de esperanza!— contesto Ania burlándose.

Y saco su lanzadora, dio un vistazo rápido para ver cuántos eran y de dónde le disparaban, eran por lo menos cuatro de ellos, estaban todos en una esquina del instituto y se fijo que a un lado de estos había un poste.

-Muy bien—dijo Ania a su babosa trilladora—ellos necesitan una lección de nuevo, ¿vamos a dárselas Serratina?—

La pequeña babosa asintió y subió a la capsula que la chica traía en la mano, acto seguido la cargo.

-Aquí vamos—dijo Ania y después de respirar profundo salió de su escondite rápidamente y disparo contra el poste, la babosa corto por la parte baja y cayó sobre los hombres de Blakk haciendo que se diseminaran, luego cargo una babosa Fosforo.

-¡Sigues tu "chispazo"!—dijo Ania y se dirigió a los guardias—¡digan Whisky!—

Y disparo deslumbrándolos estos quedaron cegados y en ese momento Ania aprovecho para dejarlos uno a uno fuera de combate.

Ya habiendo terminado con ellos, la chica solo espero que Twist no hubiera conseguido escapar en lo que se distrajo con los guardias.

Entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta y se escucho un disparo atrás de ella y en ese momento alguien la derribo esquivando así el tiro.

Al voltear Ania se sorprendió al ver que era Trixie, la pelirroja se puso rápidamente de pie, cargo su lanzadora y disparo una carnero hacia el guardia que ataco a la chica, dando en el blanco.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Trixie.

-Si, gracias—respondió Ania poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la joven Sting— no es que me queje pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con tu banda?—

\- Si, pero…. —dijo Trixie-… no podía dejar que te enfrentaras al peligro tu sola, conozco a Twist sabe como engañar fácilmente a la gente—

\- Eso ya lo sé—dijo Ania tranquilamente—no en vano los vigilamos por seis meses ¿recuerdas?—

Trixie se había olvidado de eso.

-Aun así—contesto la pelirroja—no debes hacerlo sin que alguien te respalde –

Ania se le quedo viendo, pensó lo que había dicho Trixie.

-Está bien, como tú quieras—contesto la pelinegra finalmente- pero debemos de hacerlo separadas para abarcar más terreno y quien lo encuentre primero llama a la otra ¿entendido?—

-Me parece bien— respondió Trixie sonriendo.

-Tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha—respondió Ania— y usa una babosa bengala para avisarme en caso de peligro-.

\- Si—contesto Trixie—ten cuidado—

-Igual tu—respondió Ania y se fue por el lado derecho entre un par de hongos.

Trixie la vio desaparecer y se fue con lanzadora en mano.

Camino unos cuantos metros cuando escucho que empujaron la puerta, se escondió rápido detrás de una roca, se asomo un poco y vio de quien se trataba, era Twist.

-Ya paso por aquí, estoy seguro —se dijo así mismo el rubio— solo tendré que seguir el rastro-.

-¿¡y ahora qué hago!?—pensó Trixie.

Si lanzaba su bengala delataría su posición, pero si no le avisaba a Ania, Twist escaparía.

Se volvió a asomar para ver lo que hacia el rubio pero en ese momento Loki la vio, Trixie se cubrió de nuevo pero ya era tarde, la babosa le dijo a Twist que la había visto.

-Estas seguro loki—dijo el rubio susurrándole mientras fingía ver a otro lado.

Loki chirrío.

-¡Trixie se que estas ahí!- hablo fuerte Twist- ¡sal de donde te escondas, sabes que no tienes posibilidad de derrotarme, mejor ríndete!-

La pelirroja se molesto al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

-Tal vez así sea Twist...-grito Trixie y salio de su escondite con lanzadora en mano- pero aun así lo voy a intentar...—

Y en ese momento le disparo una demoledora, que Twist esquivó, este a su vez le contesto con una Hop jack pero Trixie se cubrió a tiempo.

-Eres muy astuta Trixie, lo reconozco- dijo el rubio -pero yo lo soy mas- y después de esto disparo a Loki y desapareció.

Trixie seguía en guardia con la lanzadora, sabia que Twist podía salir de algún lado, pasaron varios minutos cuando de repente alguien la toco en el hombro y esta dio un respingo y volteo para encontrarse con...

-¡Cuidado Trixie!- dijo Eli sorprendido ya que la chica le apuntaba con su arma a la cara - ¿que pasa, estas bien?-

-¡Eli!- contesto una aliviada Trixie y lo abrazo, este se tenso de inmediato al sentir a la chica tan cerca, esta lo sintió de inmediato- ¿estas bien?, ¿donde están Kord y Pronto?-

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Eli apartándose rápidamente de la chica - y los otros... Están con los de la Hermandad, debemos reunirnos con ellos—

Y la sujetó del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el otro lado del edificio.

-Pero Eli...- dijo Trixie que prácticamente era arrastrada por su compañero- ¿que te pasa? -

-No me pasa nada- respondió Eli en un tono molesto - hay que apresurarnos para ir con ellos, no?-

-¡Espera!- hablo la pelirroja y se soltó del agarre del chico - hay que avisarle a Ania... -

-¿Quien?- pregunto Eli y se paro en seco.

-Ania, la chica de la Hermandad, ¿recuerdas? ella venia conmigo por que Twist andaba por aquí y...- respondió la chica y paro en seco al recordar que el rubio seguía por ahí.

-Twist ya debió huir- contesto Eli - debemos reunirnos con los otros para planear lo que haremos contra Blakk-

Trixie pensó en lo que dijo Eli, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, además de que a pesar de lo que le dijo sobre Twist, él parecía no tomarle importancia y cuando lo abrazo debía aceptarlo, no se sintió igual que siempre.

-Vamos Trixie! -dijo Eli y se veía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- debemos irnos ahora...-

-¡No!- contesto la Sting y lo miraba seriamente.

\- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Eli y suavizó su semblante - es que acaso ya no confías en mi -

-No, no es eso...- respondió Trixie y retrocedió un poco ya que el joven Shane se le acercó.

-¿Entonces...?- pregunto Eli que parecía mas calmado-por favor Trixie, no perdamos mas tiempo los demás nos esperan, vámonos- y le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

-Eli perdóname... es extraño, pero...siento como si no fueras tu- respondió Trixie finalmente.

-¡Eso es por que no es el verdadero Eli!- grito una voz conocida por la Sting - el es Twist -

Los dos voltearon hacia arriba y ahí estaba Ania sobre un hongo apuntándole con su lanzadora al falso Eli.

\- ¿¡Es Twist!?- pregunto Trixie sorprendida, pues sabia que el rubio podía hacer ilusiones poderosas gracias a su babosa versátil, pero jamás se imagino que se atrevería a hacerse pasar por Eli.

-Aléjate de él Trixie - hablo de nuevo la pelinegra, Trixie miro al falso Eli y este no apartaba la vista de Ania.

\- Tienes buenos trucos Twist, pero a mi no me engañas- dijo la chica de la Hermandad y luego salto de donde estaba para ponerse en medio de ambos lanzadores.

-Un momento - dijo Trixie - el solo puede hacer ilusiones, como es que su voz es idéntica a la de Eli - pregunto Trixie.

-Eso es por que el tiene un aparato que imita a la perfección las voces de otros - respondió Ania- una cosa es engañar la vista pero otra a los oídos -

Twist se sorprendió de lo que la chica había dicho, ¿como supo lo del aparato?

-Bien- dijo el Eli falso y sonrió de lado -ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo- y regreso a su forma normal.

-Ya estaba asqueado de estar en esa forma -hablo el rubio sacudiéndose su ropa y su babosa Loki tomo su lugar de siempre -

-Que curioso -respondió Ania - a mí me están empezando a dar náuseas al verte -

Trixie soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario al cual Twist fingió no hacerle caso.

-Supongo que tu eres Ania - dijo Twist viéndola de abajo hacia arriba -una mas de las chicas de esa banda -

\- Supones bien - respondió La joven de cabellera negra azulosa mientras le apuntaba con su arma -Ahora hazme el favor de tirar tu lanzadora hacia mí y date la vuelta con las manos en la nuca-

Twist se río ante aquella petición.

-Enserio crees que será así de fácil?- pregunto el chico de ojos color verde aqua.

\- la verdad... Si, pero si quieres hacerte el difícil, por mi no hay problema- respondió Ania.

-Lo mismo pensó tu otra amiga y no me pudo detener, de hecho fue bastante estúpida al confiarse -

Ania se puso seria, el comentario que hizo Twist sobre Cristina la molesto bastante.

-¿Sabes que Twist? - contesto Ania disimulando su enojo pero realmente no lo estaba logrando- me voy a divertir partiéndote la cara-

\- No tienes opción Twist -dijo Trixie que también le apuntaba con su arma - no creo que quieras salir herido, mejor ríndete -

-jejeje, inténtenlo -río el rubio.

Este exceso de confianza no le dio buena espina a Ania y al voltear a ver a Trixie vio que ella opinaba lo mismo.

En ese instante el guardia al que Trixie le había disparado para defender a Ania, recobro el conocimiento se puso de pie y disparo una babosa Amperling

Para cuando las chicas reaccionaron ya era tarde, un rayo de la babosa convertida le dio a Ania cayendo al suelo aturdida.

Trixie giro y le disparo al guardia su babosa tornado haciéndolo volar por los aires y tirándolo muy lejos de ahí.

Twist aprovechó esto y le disparo una grimmstone a la pelirroja pero solo la desarmo.

-Es hora de que nos vallamos Trixie - dijo el chico rubio.

-No voy contigo a ningún lado -respondió la joven Sting y se puso junto a Ania.

\- Esta bien, si no es por las buenas será por las malas -contesto Twist

Y se le acerco a la pelirroja queriéndola tomar del brazo a lo cual Trixie tomo el de él, y le aplico una llave inmovilizándolo.

-Como veras Twist, también se defenderme yo sola- dijo la joven.

Entonces el chico rubio a pesar de que no se podía mover muy bien tomo tierra del piso y se la lanzó a Trixie a los ojos esta lo soltó y el le dio un codazo en el estomago seguido de un golpe en la cara, la pelirroja cayo al suelo.

-Y por lo que veo no lo sabes hacer muy bien- contesto Twist.

-Eres un tramposo…solo por eso me ganaste…-respondió Trixie.

Se acerco a donde estaba tirada la chica de la banda de Shane y esta como pudo se incorporó con lentitud ya que el dolor no la dejaba moverse rápido, miro a Twist el miedo la comenzó a invadir.

El rubio se proponía asestarle otro golpe a la pelirroja, cuando alguien le sujeto el brazo impidiéndoselo.

Twist volteo para ver quien lo había detenido, para su sorpresa era un chico de pelo negro azabache y sombrero de vaquero que lo miraba furioso.

\- ¡Ed! - dijo Trixie pues ella también se sorprendió de lo sigiloso y rápido que fue el texano.

Y sin decir nada le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Twist seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y lo arrojo muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Estas bien Trixie? -pregunto el pelinegro evidentemente preocupado y se le acerco tomándola con cuidado del mentón para ver el golpe.

-Si Ed, gracias- respondió Trixie un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del chico de la Hermandad- no es tan grave como parece -

Luego rápidamente se acerco a su compañera que se estaba poniendo de pie.

-¿Ania estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - ¿estas herida?-

-No, solo mareada -respondió molesta la chica - un estúpido guardia me ataco con una Amperling -

-¿Y te noqueo tan fácilmente?, eso no es bueno- contestó Edmundo.

-Ni que lo digas - dijo Ania y su mirada paro en Trixie que estaba recargada en la pared.

-¡pero que demonios!, ¿Trixie que te paso? -pregunto la chica impresionada al ver el golpe.

\- ¡Twist! - respondió Edmundo molesto - eso fue lo que paso -

La mirada de Ania fue a parar en el chico que se estaba recuperando de los golpes que le propino el pelinegro, este volteo y vio que ambos lo miraban furiosos.

\- ¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?—pregunto la pelinegra esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- Déjamelo a mi hermanita - respondió Ed y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Bien -contestó Ania y fue junto a Trixie.

Ed se acerco lentamente a Twist, este se levanto poco a poco, se cubría el estomago y su labio inferior del lado derecho sangraba.

-De donde yo vengo los hombres tratan a una mujer con mucho respeto - dijo Ed y en su voz ya no se escuchaba ese chico amable que solía ser - pero tu maldito idiota, tu no eres un hombre, eres un vil cobarde, una basura y mereces que te trate con la misma "delicadeza" con que trataste a Trixie –

Twist lo miraba, aunque el chico era un poco mas alto que el no lo intimidaba, pero su mirada eso si lo ponía un poco nervioso aunque no quería demostrárselo.

-¿Estas listo?-preguntó Ed quien hizo crujir sus nudillos de ambas manos - veamos si eres tan bueno con alguien de tu tamaño...-

Continuara...

**Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas!**

**¡Válgame el cielo! Tres meses fuera de escena jajaja, ya los extrañaba, pero ya estoy aquí para traerles más de mis fics.**

**También quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que han tenido, por lo que me e tardado con mis historias, pero como dije ya ando por aquí y con muchas ganas de escribir**

**Es por eso que hoy les he traído la novena parte de mi fic "la otra banda" la cual espero que les guste.**

**También quiero agradecer a: DeviLau Hills, La loca chora, AnonimusFem y WeAreNever por sus reviews.**

**Bueno gusto en saludarlos y cuídense mucho.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos.**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.**

PD: si voy a actualizar "La Promesa" solo esperen un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

LA OTRA BANDA CAP.10

Twist escapo de Cristina llevándose la formula, en el camino se encontró con Ania y Trixie, lastimando a esta ultima, para fortuna de ellas Edmundo llego y se enfrentara al rubio.

La pelea estaba por comenzar...

Twist no debía confiarse ya que se sabía que su oponente era bueno con la lanzadora, pero no había escuchado si fuese bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo….

El rubio analizaba la situación, el chico que tenía frente a él era un poco más alto y debería pesar unos ochenta kilos por lo menos.

\- ¿Que esperas? – dijo Twist mirando a Ed

\- No te apresures – respondió el Texano sonriendo de lado – en un momento te atiendo…—

Fue hacia donde estaban Trixie y Ania.

\- Guárdame esto por favor – dijo el vaquero dándole su sombrero a su compañera no sin antes mirarlo por un momento.

\- No te preocupes lo cuidare, ve y pártele el alma – respondió la pelinegra, el chico sonrío y se fue.

\- ¿Crees que Ed estará bien? – pregunto Trixie.

\- ¿Es enserio?, yo me preocuparía por Twist, no saldrá nada bien de esto – contesto Ania sonriendo.

Trixie la observo detenidamente y pensó dos cosas, o Ania era muy confiada o ellos sabían algo que ella no, luego su mirada se dirigió a Ed que ya estaba plantado en frente de Twist.

\- ¿Te hice esperar? – Pregunto Ed – me sorprende que no hayas huido… –

\- Yo no huyo de las peleas! – Respondió Twist molesto – mejor deja de hablar y comencemos, idiota! –

\- Está bien – respondió el pelinegro azabache y se puso en guardia – cuando quieras!... -

En ese momento Twist le lanzo un golpe a la cara, Ed lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho y remato con el izquierdo al rostro del rubio, pero Twist lo esquivo tomándole el brazo, luego se giro e hizo palanca con su hombro.

\- Deberías de saber algo de mi… - dijo el ojiaqua, acto seguido, lo elevo por los aires y lo tiro al suelo – no me retes a pelear! -.

Y Twist intento patearlo en las costillas, pero Ed rodó lejos del rubio y se puso de pie.

\- Debo aceptarlo Twist – dijo Ed poniendo su guardia de nuevo – te sabes defender… -

Y rápidamente dio un giro en el piso barriendo al rubio, este cayo al suelo pero igual de veloz Twist se levanto impulsando hacia delante, aunque fue muy tarde pues el Texano ya se había puesto de pie y le dio un par de golpes a la cara y para rematar una patada en el estomago.

\- Pero no deberías subestimarme… – termino diciendo Edmundo

Twist se puso la mano sobre la nariz ya que comenzaba a sangrar pues al parecer el chico de pelo azabache se la había roto.

\- ¿y bien? – Dijo Ed – seguimos o quieres rendirte ya? –

\- ¿Crees que esto me va a detener? – Dijo Twist limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano – sigamos…-

\- Bien – contesto Ed sonriendo – como tú quieras –

Y comenzaron de nuevo a pelear, los ataques de ambos oponentes eran intensos y no se daban por vencidos.

Las chicas observaban atentas los movimientos de ambos chicos.

Trixie veía que Ed sabía lo que hacia, era muy hábil y fuerte, aunque también Twist lo era.

Cuando la pelirroja volteo a ver a Ania vio que tenía un semblante serio.

\- Maldito Twist!... – pensó la pelinegra azulosa – …es bueno, con razón Blakk lo recluto -

En ese momento los dos pararon por un momento, estaban cansados y jadeaban, mas no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

Ambos contrincantes ya reflejaban las heridas de la batalla.

Edmundo sangraba de la ceja izquierda, un hematoma en el pómulo derecho y el brazo izquierdo le dolía, posiblemente estaba dislocado.

En cambio Twist seguía sangrando del labio inferior y la nariz, el ojo izquierdo morado y se cubría el costado derecho ya que le dolía pues tenia tres costillas rotas.

\- Debo aceptarlo – dijo Twist – no peleas mal, lastima que no estés de nuestro lado, serias una buena adquisición –

\- Gracias por la oferta…- respondió Ed sonriendo luego agrego –…pero estoy bien con mi equipo –

\- El Dr. Blakk va ganando terreno en Bajoterra, es mejor que estés con los ganadores, no crees? – dijo Twist.

\- Ya te lo dije… – respondió Edmundo – no me interesa –

\- ¿No sabes que estas del lado equivocado? – pregunto Twist.

\- yo se bien de parte de quien estoy – replico Ed molesto – y tu? –

Twist lo miro ceñudo y de repente ataco al chico con una patada hacia la cabeza, Ed bloqueo el ataque con su brazo bueno y contra ataco con un puñetazo de nuevo al rostro del rubio este cayo hacia atrás, pero con lo que el texano no contaba era que el chico cayera justo aun lado de su lanzadora.

En ese momento Twist al verla la tomo y le disparo una hop jack, Ed se hizo a un lado, y la babosa dio contra una roca, luego el ojiaqua se puso de pie y cargo a Loki

\- veamos si puedes atraparme – dijo Twist y disparo a su babosa desapareciendo.

\- Ania! – grito Ed.

\- No te preocupes – respondió la chica – lo tengo cubierto –

Y se puso delante de Trixie con lanzadora en mano, la pelirroja también cargo la suya.

En ese momento un montón de chispas y humo salieron a espaldas del Texano y de ahí salio Twist pateando a Ed en la espalda, este cayo al suelo pero tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie.

\- Párese que te sorprendí!– dijo el rubio sonriendo torcido.

\- ¿Que pasa Twist? – Pregunto Ed – ¿temes pelear con un hombre de verdad? –

\- Muy gracioso… - respondió el ojiaqua – veamos como manejas esto… –

Y disparo de nuevo a Loki este hizo varias copias de Twist.

\- Valla…- dijo Edmundo - también quieres engañarme con ese truco tan infantil? –

\- Como que "también"?... – pensó el rubio – esta es la primera vez que hago esto frente a el, a menos que… -

\- ¿Que, ahora estas dudando?— pregunto Ed – aunque quieras engañarme no lo lograras -

\- ¿entonces que esperas para atacarme? – cuestionaron todos los Twist que parecían muy confiados.

El pelinegro volteo a ver a las chicas, Ania asintió, Trixie no sabia el por que de esa actitud de la pelinegra, conociéndolos traerían algún truco bajo la manga.

-Hazlo Ed, tu puedes! – dijo Ania.

El Texano sonrío y luego cerró los ojos…

\- ¿Que rayos haces?...— pregunto extrañado uno de los Twist al ver lo que hacia el chico - mira quien es el que hace los trucos infantiles ahora…-.

Pero Ed no le hizo caso, después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos.

\- Se que tu eres el Twist real! – grito el Texano apuntando con su lanzadora a uno de los rubios del lado derecho y le disparo una carnero, la cual el Twist real esquivo por un pelo.

\- Como rayos!...— Exclamo Twist al verse descubierto por su rival.

\- ¿Te sorprendió verdad? – Pregunto Ania al rubio – tu no tienes ni la menor idea de contra quien te estas enfrentando –

\- No te creo! – respondió Twist tratando de ocultar su sorpresa por lo ocurrido – pero es obvio que ustedes saben varios trucos… -

\- ¿Trucos?! – Pregunto Ania sorprendida, luego esbozó una sonrisa confiada – bueno, si así lo quieres ver… -

A Twist no le dio buena espina lo que la chica dijo, era obvio que algo ocultaban.

El realmente no sabía mucho sobre sus enemigos pero al parecer ellos si sabían todo sobre el, entonces el rubio pensó que lo mejor seria, huir del lugar…

\- Ultima oportunidad Twist – dijo Ed firmemente alzando la voz – ríndete, danos la formula y pide una disculpa a Trixie por lo que le hiciste –

Twist se sentía acorralado y miro con odio a sus enemigos.

En ese momento y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta trasera del instituto se abrió y dos individuos conocidos salieron rápidamente con lanzadoras en mano.

\- Son Eli y Pronto! – dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos de la hermandad y Trixie.

\- Llegamos a tiempo – dijo Eli.

\- Claro que si – respondió el topoide – las habilidades de Pronto como su humildad ya son una leyenda -

\- Ya era hora! – Hablo Ania – tardaron en llegar –

Eli fue directo con Trixie, pero al verla su enojo se hizo evidente.

\- Pero que te paso? – pregunto el Shane a la pelirroja.

Pronto y Burpy se sorprendieron como su compañero al ver la cara de Trixie.

Eli se acerco a ella para examinarla, tomándole el mentón con cuidado, tal y como lo había hecho Ed, momentos atrás.

Pero a diferencia de Ed, con Eli sentía que su cercanía le daba un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y se sentía bien.

\- Fue Twist – respondió Ania antes que la pelirroja – pero Ed ya le esta dando una lección—

\- Estoy bien Eli – respondió Trixie finalmente, estaba levemente ruborizada – no te preocupes-.

Eli vio a ambos chicos, ambos estaban muy golpeados, pero para sorpresa del rubio la mirada llena de furia no se la dedico a él, si no al Texano.

Ed noto esto, no dijo nada, tan solo lo miro.

\- Y bien Twist — dijo Ania -como veras somos mas que tu, no nos hagas perder mas el tiempo y ríndete ahora o…. – pero no acabo de terminar la frase por que justo en ese instante les comenzaron a disparar.

\- Cúbranse! – grito Eli y tomo a Trixie de la mano llevándola a resguardarse, todos corrieron a diferentes lados.

En ese momento Twist aprovecho y usando a Loki desapareció.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los disparos cesaron.

Cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que ninguna detonación se escuchaba, salieron de sus escondites.

\- ¿Todos están bien? – pregunto Eli.

\- Si – respondió el topoide – Pronto se encuentra bien… y con vida –

\- Trixie estas bien? — pregunto el Shane.

\- Si Eli – respondió Trixie.

Edmundo y Ania salieron detrás de una roca.

\- Donde esta Twist? – pregunto Ania.

\- Se fue – respondió Ed – lo vi desaparecer gracias a Loki… –

En ese momento Eli se acerco a ellos rápidamente.

Tomo por el cuello de la camisa al texano y lo empujo hacia una pared cercana, al golpear su espalda contra esta, Ed hizo una mueca de dolor, a lo cual a Eli no le importo pues no lo soltó y a pesar de que el chico de la hermandad era mas alto que él eso no lo detuvo para enfrentarlo.

\- Por su culpa le hicieron daño a Trixie … -dijo Eli furioso – y además Twist se escapo!-

Si Pronto y Trixie no lo hubieran visto, no lo habrían creído, su amigo estaba fuera de si.

Ni el pequeño Burpy creía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mas que ayudarnos parece que quieren frenarnos y con eso ayudan al doctor Blakk… – Eli seguía hablando, Ed solo lo miraba –

\- Eli basta por favor! – Rogó Trixie – Ed esta lastimado, déjalo! –

La pelirroja trataba de quitárselo al tomarlo del brazo derecho pero no estaba funcionando.

\- Suéltalo Eli! – ordeno Ania bastante molesta y en ese momento le apunto a la sien con su lanzadora – no me obligues a dispararte… -

Trixie se quedo estupefacta, no supo que hacer, la primera idea que le paso por la cabeza era apuntarle a la pelinegra con su arma, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

\- No lo vuelvo a repetir Eli… - Dijo Ania alzando la voz, tenia la vista fija en el Shane.

Entonces la chica de la hermandad escucho el ruido de una lanzadora cuando la comenzaban a encender.

Era Pronto quien la apuntaba con su arma.

Ania lo vio de reojo, pero no dejo de apuntarle a Eli.

\- Mas te vale que des en el blanco Topoide… – dijo la pelinegra azulosa amenazadoramente – por que si fallas… te va a ir muy mal! –

Pronto la vio y trago fuerte.

\- Deja de apuntarle a Eli y yo bajo mi lanzadora –respondió el topoide.

En ese momento Pronto no supo por que pero la mirada de Ania le causo escalofríos pero aun así no dejo de apuntarle.

\- Ania! – Dijo Ed calmadamente, mientras miraba fijo Eli – baja la lanzadora… –

La Pelinegra miro a su amigo, mas no obedeció.

-Hazlo, por favor – dijo Ed muy sereno, Ania se molesto pero aun así lo hizo y la bajo lentamente.

\- Tienes razón Eli… – prosiguió el Texano al dirigirse al Shane – no pudimos ayudarte a atrapar a Twist y menos a proteger a Trixie, por esa razón… me disculpo –

Eli escucho cada palabra que salio de la boca de Ed, después de observarlo detenidamente por algunos segundos, lo soltó.

\- Será mejor que ya no nos ayuden – dijo Eli seriamente – nosotros podremos arreglárnosla solos –

\- Lo siento Eli – contesto Ania – como te lo dijimos antes, tenemos órdenes, y no es tu decisión… –

\- Pero si lo es! – Respondió el Shane de repente y enfrento a la pelinegra, esta no se movió ni un centímetro cuando este se le acerco – no expondré a mis amigos a que los hieran por culpa suya –

\- Disculpa? – reclamo Ania subiendo el tono de voz – nuestra culpa?, nosotros enfrentamos a los hombres de Blakk para salvarlos, Ed peleo contra Twist por lo que le hizo a Trixie, y tú, donde estabas? –

Eli se sorprendió al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

\- Si no fuera por nosotros – prosiguió Ania - estarían en camino a la ciudadela de Blakk con un destino peor para ti y tu banda! –

Eli iba a contestarle cuando Trixie se metió entre ellos.

-YA BASTA! – Grito la Sting – ya es suficiente, los dos se calman en este instante! —

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la interrupción de la pelirroja.

\- Eli fue culpa mía que Twist se escapara – dijo Trixie seriamente.

\- De que estas hablando Trixie? – pregunto Eli desconcertado.

\- Ania me dijo que si veía a Twist la llamara con una babosa bengala pero… no lo hice y lo enfrente, quizá si le hubiera hecho caso lo habríamos detenido y no se habría llevado la formula –

Ed y Ania la veían sin decir ni una palabra, no creían que los estuviera defendiendo.

\- Pero Trixie, ellos… - dijo Eli tratando de defender su punto.

\- No Eli – respondió Trixie molesta – ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada solo trataban de ayudarnos –

\- Perdónenme chicos – dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a los jóvenes de la hermandad – en especial tu Ed, te hirieron por mi causa –

\- No tienes por que disculparte Trixie – Dijo Ed sonriendo levemente ya que el dolor del brazo le punzaba un poco mas – tu no hiciste nada malo, además… lo volvería hacer sin dudarlo –

Trixie sonrío un poco por lo que dijo Ed, pero a Eli no le cayó en gracia lo que escucho.

-Es cierto – dijo Ania que se encontraba a un lado de Ed - hoy a sido un mal día para todos, lo que debemos hacer ahora es hacer un nuevo plan para quitarle la formula a Blakk –

\- Ania tiene razón – dijo alguien conocido para todos, era Cristina que llegaba montada en una Meca bestia Oso, junto a ella iba Evanna en sus Meca bestia Perro Doverman y llevaban las otras dos Mecas de sus compañeros.

\- Es hora de irnos—continuo Cristina – recibimos una llamada de Auxilio de la caverna campo cayado, otro grupo de hombres de Blakk la están atacando —

\- Donde esta Kord? – pregunto Trixie.

\- Se quedo en el frente del instituto con los socorristas y bomberos – respondió la castaña clara - están atendiendo a Tobías y Katherine esta con el -

\- Vamos para haya – dijo Eli mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por donde había venido – tenemos que hablar con Katherine sobre la formula –

\- Pero, y que pasara con campo cayado? – pregunto el topoide.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto primero – respondió Eli, los chicos de la hermandad lo observaron.

\- Esta bien Eli, como tu quieras – contesto Cristina.

\- Hay que arreglarte ese brazo a Ed – dijo Ania

\- Solo espero que Tiwst haya quedado peor – hablo Evanna mientras bajaba de su meca – t dejo mal -

\- Digamos que quedamos empatados m'ija – contesto Ed sonriendo – hazlo rápido por favor –

\- Claro que si – respondió Evanna.

\- Espera Evanna! – dijo Ania y saco su daga del cinturón de Ed ofreciéndole la empuñadura de esta – muerde esto, solo para que resistas –

El Texano la tomo con los dientes.

\- Estas listo? – pregunto Evanna mientras tomaba su brazo con cuidado.

Ed respiro profundo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Y tan rápido como pudo Evanna, jalo de su brazo para acomodárselo.

El pelinegro mordió la empuñadura de la daga pero aun así grito, como Ania seguía a su lado lo sujeto para que este no cayera al piso por el dolor, el cual poco a poco empezó a pasar, a Ed le pareció una eternidad,

\- Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Ania

\- Si… eso creo – respondió Ed después de tirar la daga al piso.

-Ed, deberías venir con nosotros para que los socorristas atiendan tus heridas – dijo Trixie.

\- No te preocupes Trixie – contesto Evanna – eso Ania lo va arreglar rápido –

Trixie no entendía a que se refería la pelirroja escarlata, pero conociendo a la hermandad seria algún otro secreto

\- Vamos Ed – dijo Ania y paso el brazo de su compañero alrededor de su cuello para que el se apoyara en ella y lo llevo a un costado del edificio

– En un momento regresamos – hablo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeras.

\- Bien— contesto Evanna.

\- No tarden – dijo Cristina - tenemos que partir rápido.

Al darse la vuelta a las rocas paso menos de un minuto y de repente se vio una luz brillar.

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Pronto asustado.

\- Ya lo veras – contesto Evanna.

Segundos después Ania y Ed salieron de detrás de las rocas y para impresión de los miembros de la banda de Shane, el Texano venia totalmente curado, sin ninguna herida, como si no le hubieses pasado nada.

\- pero como…? – pregunto Eli

\- Secreto de familia – respondió Ania malhumorada interrumpiéndolo.

La mirada de Eli era de frustración, no le gustaban las cosas que ocultaban esos chicos.

\- Podría curar también a Trixie – dijo Ania viendo de reojo a Eli.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no – respondió Cristina.

Ania volteo a ver a su compañera con seriedad.

\- No me mal interpretes – contesto la castaña dirigiéndose a la Sting – no es que no quiera que lo haga, pero no es el momento que veas lo que podemos hacer –

\- Si, ya se me toda esa palabrería – respondió Eli molesto – de todos modos Trixie no necesita de ustedes –

Trixie lo miro sorprendida, Eli se comportaba de una manera grosera, cosa que no lo había visto hacer antes.

\- Es hora de irnos – dijo Cristina.

Ania le regreso su sombrero a Ed, este se lo puso y la ayudo a subir a su meca bestia Tigre, luego el se monto a su meca caballo

\- Nos vemos banda de Shane, no se metan en problemas… - hablo Ania

\- Por que vendremos a salvarlos… aunque no quieran jajaja— continuo Evanna.

\- nos vemos luego – dijo Ed tocando el ala del sombrero en señal de respeto y arranco su meca siguiendo sus compañeras

Trixie estaba distraída viendo a los chicos de la hermandad irse, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

\- Trixie… – pregunto Eli – nos vamos ya? -

La joven Sting volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Eli.

\- S-si claro – respondió Trixie.

Aun recordaba, que unos momentos antes era Twist el que se hacia pasar por el joven Shane, y eso la tenia nerviosa

\- Será mejor que te revisen los paramédicos – dijo Eli con tono de preocupación – no me gusta como se ve eso – refiriéndose al golpe en su cara.

\- No es para tanto – respondió Trixie tratando de que Eli no se preocupara.

\- Aun así… - dijo Eli – me sentiría mejor si te revisan –

La joven Sting miro a los ojos del Shane y se dio cuenta que no había que temer, era el verdadero Eli.

\- Gracias, Eli – contesto Trixie, no se dio cuenta pero estaba sonrojada.

\- Por que? – pregunto Eli Extrañado y algo nervioso por la cercanía de su compañera.

\- Por preocuparte por mí – respondió Trixie y lo abrazo.

Para sorpresa de esta, Eli si se tenso pero a los pocos segundos se calmo, luego sintió los brazos de este rodear su cintura.

\- No tienes nada de que agradecer – dijo Eli – eres importante para mi… –

-Ejem, Ejem –

Se escucho que alguien carraspeo, ambos jóvenes voltearon, viendo a Pronto y Burpy que los miraban con cara picara.

\- No quisiera interrumpir…- comenzó a decir Pronto – pero creo que todavía tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo averiguar sobre una formula –

Burpy río, al igual que las babosas de los lanzadores.

\- Tienes razón – respondió Eli separándose lentamente de la pelirroja – vamos –

El topoide comenzó a caminar seguido de Trixie.

Eli los vio irse ya los iba a seguir cuando a su mente, como Flash regresaron las imágenes de la pesadilla que tuvo.

Los cuerpos inertes de sus tres amigos en un charco de sangre… y la mirada sin vida de Trixie.

Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal.

\- no dejare que les pase nada – pensó Eli – eso se los puedo jurar…-

…

Cuando llegaron al frente del instituto se encontraron a Kord.

\- Chicos! – dijo este y se acerco a ellos, cuando vio a Trixie se detuvo…...

-Trixie, pero que te paso?! – pregunto el troll muy sorprendido.

\- No es nada Kord – respondió esta restándole importancia – estoy bien, enserio –

\- fue Twist – contesto Eli y su tono de voz se escuchaba aun molesto.

\- y donde esta ese desgraciado – dijo Kord haciendo chasquear sus nudillos.

\- se escapo – contesto Eli – y se llevo la formula, no lo pudimos detener –

\- y la hermandad? – Pregunto Kord de nuevo – donde estan? –

\- se fueron - respondió Eli sin tomarle importancia – tenían otra misión –

\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Kord.

-Ah que te refieres? – Pregunto Eli extrañado – no entiendo –

\- cuando llegaron los socorristas, deje que atendieran a Tobías y a Katherine, en eso sonó el celular de Cristina y se fue a un lugar un poco apartado de mi, luego llego Evanna, fue hacia ella comenzaron a hablar en un lenguaje extraño, jamás lo había escuchado, después, vinieron hacia mi y me dijeron que se tenían que ir y que en un momento ustedes regresarían…. —

\- Disculpen por la interrupción, señorita esta herida necesita que la revisemos – dijo una paramédico dirigiéndose a Trixie, se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran

\- ve Trixie – dijo Eli a la pelirroja.

\- este bien – respondió esta.

Y fue con el paramédico.

\- que fue lo que paso Eli? – pregunto Kord.

\- no lo se – contesto el Shane – llegamos cuando estaban peleando, pudimos haber detenido a Twist pero… al ver a Trixie así… no lo pude evitar y enfurecí, ahora que lo pienso con calma, creo que me excedí un poco con los de la Hermandad –

\- un poco? – Dijo Pronto incrédulo – estabas irreconocible, antes no golpeaste más a Edmundo –

-Ed estaba herido, por que? – pregunto Kord.

\- Al parecer estaba defendiendo a Trixie – respondió Eli un poco molesto.

\- Ah, ya veo – dijo Kord con una mueca picara – ya lo entiendo todo –

\- Que quieres decir con eso? – cuestiono Eli extrañado.

\- No nada – respondió Kord haciéndose el desentendido – yo me entiendo solo, entonces que haremos ahora? –

\- Tenemos que averiguar por que Blakk mando robar esa formula – respondió Eli – donde esta Katherine? –

\- En la ambulancia con Tobías, lo acompañara al hospital – dijo Kord.

Los chicos se acercaron a una ambulancia, en el interior estaba Katherine junto a Tobías, al verlos venir bajo de el vehiculo.

\- Como te encuentras Katherine? – pregunto Eli.

\- bien gracias, solo salí con moretones y raspones – dijo la pelimorada – Tobías, no corrió con la misma suerte, pero se recuperara, ahora esta sedado –

\- Que bueno escuchar eso – dijo Eli y prosiguió – Katherine tenemos que preguntarte, que es lo que hace esa formula y para que la usaría el Dr. Blakk? –

La cara de preocupación Katherine lo dijo todo.

\- así de mal están las cosas? – pregunto Kord.

\- Hablemos en privado – dijo la pelimorada bajando la voz, luego se alejaron de la ambulancia.

Los chicos la siguieron y ya estando en un lugar que considero adecuado para hablar se detuvo.

\- lo que les voy a decir es ultra secreto – comenzó a hablar Katherine.

-considerando las circunstancias, yo creo que ya no es tan secreto – contesto Pronto.

\- shhhhhhhhh! – dijeron sus compañeros.

\- me refiero a que se suponía que nadie sabía que la formula existía – contesto Katherine – solo tres personas, Tobías, yo y El doctor Emmett Cromwell…. —

\- Quien? – pregunto Eli.

\- Un científico que vino a nosotros – respondió la pelimorada – nos dijo que había hecho un descubrimiento grandioso, era algo que si se usaba para beneficio de Bajoterra mejoraría las cosas –

\- De que se trata? – pregunto Eli, sus amigos también veían a la científica con expectación.

Katherine los miro con atención, se preguntaba si era buena idea que supieran algo tan delicado.

\- Bien – dijo finalmente la científica - es una formula que da poderes –

\- Que?! – preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos.

Eli creyó que la chica les estaba jugando una broma.

\- Lo que oyeron – respondió Katherine tan seria que era obvio que no estaba bromeando.

\- Pero como? – pregunto Kord.

– Déjenme explicarles – prosiguió la pelimorada antes de que la inundaran de preguntas.

\- hace unos días, un científico llamado Emmett Cronwell, vino al instituto de tecnología, nos dijo a Tobías y a mi que había descubierto una formula que revolucionaria a todo Bajoterra. Esto despertó nuestro interés preguntamos de que se trataba, entonces nos dijo que la formula daba poderes, en ese momento Tobías y yo creímos que estaba loco, ya que nunca habíamos escuchado algo sobre este científico y las cosas que decía eran imposibles, hasta que nos mostró… -

\- Que hizo? – pregunto Pronto que estaba fascinado con el relato de Katherine.

\- se inyecto un poco de su formula el mismo – respondió Katherine – y lo que paso después, bueno, seria difícil de creer si no lo hubiéramos visto…..-

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
